For the Boy We Love
by YenGirl
Summary: AU based off of Blood Moon. Misunderstandings, prejudice & desperation lead to an explosive confrontation between Kaname Kuran & Touga Yagari. Both of them would do anything for Zero, even selling themselves to the enemy. Yaoi lemon, TougaxKaname, ZeroxKaname. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: Sacrifice

**Author Notes:** Hello! This is yet another story born from two separate conversations, one with **Sagakure **and the other with **Blackened Wing**. Trust me, a thousand plot bunnies can spring right out of nowhere when you converse with these two awesome writers! It's a two shot TougaxKaname lemon, actually! _–nervous smile-_ It's based off the ending chapters of **Blackened Wing**'s gloriously angsty and wonderful **Blood Moon** story so if you've not read that yet, you should, and don't forget to leave her reviews!

The summary below is a spoiler for **Blood Moon** Chapter 27 onwards:

Kaname and Zero are staying at a lovely secluded villa in the country. They have admitted caring about each other but not gone further than that. Kaname hired Yagari to start training Zero again. The one eyed hunter knows about Kaname protecting Zero, sparring with him and even biting him but a spiteful comment by Seiji Sato leads to Yagari finding out that Kaname has been bedding Zero as well. The one eyed hunter is understandably livid since he doesn't know of the true care and trust in their relationship and thinks that Kaname is just using Zero in return for letting him drink his pure blood to keep him sane. To Yagari's shock and disappointment, Zero unexpectedly defends Kaname and prevents his sensei from going to kill the pureblood. Disillusioned and angry, Yagari decides to leave the villa despite his earlier promise to train Zero up.

In this AU, Kaname accidentally finds out from a servant (exactly who it is isn't important) that a furious Yagari is packing up to leave. Already stressed out and frustrated by the circumstances surrounding Yuuki's death and tired after his conversation with Diachi Sato, Kaname is now worried about how devastated Zero must be at having his own teacher desert him yet again. Kaname goes to the guesthouse to try to talk Yagari out of leaving. Please note that the awesome ZeroxKaname lemon didn't happen here and Kaname isn't weak from a vampire hunter self-inflicted injury nor is he sunburned :D. Needless to say, the outcome is as unexpected for him as it is for Yagari when two very stubborn and determined characters clash headlong with each other, all for the love of the same boy – Zero Kiryuu.

**Appreciation:** To **Sagakure **for getting me very interested on the idea in one of her posts on LJ and to **Blackened Wing **for her kind permission in allowing me to use her story as the background and of course for her inspiring words and lovely support that led to this. Thank you, my dears! _-hugs the two of you-_ The characters of Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu and Touga Yagari are taken off **Blood Moon** so my apologies if they are pictured any differently here.

**Summary: **An AU story based off of Blood Moon. Misunderstandings, prejudice and desperation lead to an explosive confrontation between Kaname Kuran and Touga Yagari. Both men would do anything for Zero, even selling themselves to the enemy. Yaoi lemon. TougaxKaname.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight could only and does belong to the great Matsuri Hino.

-- Story Start --

The sun was rising steadily as Kaname arrived at the guesthouse. He knocked quietly on the door, steeling himself to appear outwardly calm and in control, his features as implacable as always. He might be mentally exhausted and frustrated by his conversation with Diachi Sato earlier, he might be furious with Yagari's unexpected action and worried about how upset Zero must be but Kaname kept his emotions well hidden. Meeting someone he didn't like and fully trust, and a seasoned hunter at that practically demanded that he stay physically and mentally alert.

Even though all the windows in the guesthouse were tightly shut, Kaname could still smell the noxious fumes from the cigarettes Yagari loved to smoke but he paid it no heed. Booted footsteps sounded clearly on the polished wooden flooring inside and a few seconds later, the front door was wrenched wide open. More of the smoky stale air poured out, stinging Kaname's sensitive eyes and nostrils.

A deeply frowning Touga Yagari stood there, framed in the doorway and already dressed in his long leather duster and hat as if about to leave. He didn't appear at all surprised to see Kaname outside his door. Yagari had already known who was approaching the guesthouse since the pureblood's presence registered very strongly in his hunter senses and he narrowed his eye at his unwelcome visitor.

"What the hell do you want now, vampire?" he growled out, looking just about ready to kill someone. Kaname had already steeled himself for a less than pleasant greeting but the sheer amount of animosity in that deep, gravelly voice threw him for a bit. Yes, they disliked and mistrusted each other intensely but there had always been a token veneer of civility in their meetings before...

"I would like to have a word with you," Kaname stated calmly. Yagari's scowl darkened even more if that was possible but after a moment, he stepped back and waved a hand in an exaggerated, sarcastic manner. Kaname walked into the guesthouse with his head up and his shoulders back, trying not to choke on the stale, smoke filled air. Despite the need for fresh air, he closed the door, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation since this was just between Yagari and him. The one eyed hunter had turned on a couple of table lamps, lighting up the interior with a soft, yellow glow.

"Why are you leaving?" Kaname asked as calmly as he could. "Surely the Hunter Association can't have given you a new assignment...?"

He knew they had not, he had made sure Yagari's calendar had been cleared but he couldn't think of another reason for the hunter's sudden departure. After all, from what little Zero had told Kaname, it sounded like the training was coming along well and Kaname knew his lover looked up to his sensei too much to ever annoy or insult him.

Yagari snorted rudely, the harsh sound grating in the silence. "You know _damned_ well why I'm leaving," he growled angrily. "I heard about the actual _relationship_ you have with Zero."

It was abundantly clear from his disgusted tone that Yagari was talking about the physical aspect of it and Kaname very nearly blanched at the unexpected words. Who had told Yagari this? Surely it couldn't be Zero – Kaname was willing to be anything he had that the boy would rather cut his tongue out than disclose intimate details about what they did behind closed doors...

Yagari raised one sardonic eyebrow at Kaname's surprise, his lip curling in derision. "Surprised?" he asked sardonically. "One of your pureblood guests came by earlier when I was with Zero and he was kind enough to disclose a few 'details' about what you indulge in at Zero's expense."

The icy tone spoke volumes about how Yagari felt about the disclosure and Kaname's eyes closed briefly in despair.

_Seiji again! Damn that spoiled bastard!! _

Kaname could guess Seiji's relish at giving out such information just as clearly as he could picture Zero's mortification and Yagari's shock. Still, he knew the latter cared very deeply for Zero. Kaname didn't think that Yagari actually needed to know about the genuine care and trust between Zero and himself but he realised he had to make the one eyed hunter understand that Zero was fine with this and that he wasn't being forced into this position... not now, not after all they had gone through together.

"Zero and I have... an arrangement," Kaname began carefully but Yagari's lip curled in disdain as he cut him short.

"An _arrangement_? Are you telling me that Zero's agreeable to you biting him, beating him up and screwing him in bed? Yeah. Sure," Yagari sneered, his voice as cold as the look in his eye. Kaname clenched his jaw tight. He knew Yagari's words were intended to anger and taunt him but he refused to let the other succeed in this matter. He had to get Yagari on his side.

"What we do in private is not important. But you agreed to stay for a month to train Zero up," he continued calmly.

Yagari almost choked on his fury - Kaname's calm dismissal and reminder rendered him practically speechless with shock. How _dare_ the damned pureblood make it sound like he had reneged on his promise when Kaname had been abusing Zero all this while? Just who was the villain here, damnit?!

"Get someone else to teach him," Yagari rasped out angrily before swinging around. He felt that if he had to look at Kaname for a second longer, he would throw caution to the winds and strangle him right here and now, to hell with whether he would succeed or not. How dare Kaname order him like this? So he had hired him – so what? As far as Yagari was concerned, that agreement was now null and void because of what Kaname had done – and to the best of his knowledge, was still doing – to Zero.

The intense pain in the master hunter's heart reached a whole new level. Yes, Kaname was a pureblood and as such, he had rights and privileges that no one – or at least, no one in the vampire world – would dare question but Yagari wouldn't stand for it. He wasn't part of that world and he didn't give two hoots as to what Kaname was or was not entailed to. Did the pureblood really expect him to just turn a blind eye to Zero's abuse and pretend like nothing was happening? He... he couldn't!

"I won't," Kaname replied coolly. "You're the best there is and I... I want Zero to have the best."

Yagari paused but he didn't turn around, breathing agitatedly. Damn vampires and their sweet talking ways. No wonder Zero was still labouring under an assumption that his benefactor actually _cared_ for him. Unluckily for Kaname though, Yagari was no rookie. He had been around and he was the last hunter to fall for a few well chosen and well spoken words and the surface impression that Zero was being protected. Yagari knew better. He took a deep breath, keeping his hands tightly fisted.

"The best that money can buy?" he bit out. There was no answer and slowly, Yagari turned around. Kaname stood there, looking directly at him. His hands were also clenched into fists by his sides but he was obviously making a monumental effort to keep calm. Yagari snorted. So both of them would like to strangle each other – what else was new?

"Zero looks up to you. That is another reason why I want you to continue teaching him."

Yagari stared at Kaname. He didn't get it. Sure he knew he was the best hunter around and yes, he had known Zero since he and his brother were small but why was the pureblood so darned insistent that it was he and not another hunter who taught Zero?

Kaname saw the confusion in Yagari's steely blue eye even though the latter tried to hide it and suddenly, the pureblood's shoulders slumped. It all came down to the truth, didn't it? He could hire Yagari but not order him around. He could tell him what he wanted him to do but not guarantee that it would turn out the exact way he wanted. He could not threaten this tough, one eyed hunter or scare him into doing what he wanted. Yagari was his own man. The only thing Kaname had to work with was his obvious love for Zero. The pureblood had counted on that being enough to keep Yagari here but in lieu of this latest revelation, it looked like even that wasn't enough.

"Because I want what's best for Zero," Kaname found himself talking again, but noticeably softer this time. He was tired and frustrated from his earlier meeting with Diachi Sato. Kaname wanted to scream and shout and lash out with words and objects but... what was the use? When it came to Touga Yagari, none of that mattered. If anything, a show of pureblood power and arrogance would only make things worse.

Yagari crossed his muscular arms and planted his booted feet apart. "Why?" he asked. Short and to the point, no mincing around – that was Yagari's style, all right.

Kaname swallowed, a vaguely trapped look entering his eyes without his knowledge. He was a pureblood, he should always be seen as invincible and capable but right now, right at this minute, he was so tired and he was depressed. All he wanted was to love Zero – why was that so hard? Why did everyone think he had an ulterior motive? Why was it so difficult to believe that he had a heart, and that he wanted someone to have it? Was it such an inconceivable notion that even a pureblood like him wanted a safe place to lay down his burdens and rest his head once in a while, even if he knew that the one person he longed for cared for him but did not love him in that manner? Did he really have to disclose everything before he was believed?

"Because... I love him," Kaname finally whispered, his head and shoulders drooping slightly with the weight of his confession. It wasn't because he was ashamed of loving Zero, no – he was proud of it, _proud_ of the value and the wonderful, honest, honourable character of the person he loved – but Kaname was used to keeping his feelings hidden and he had only just recently acknowledged how important Zero was to him. This was all still new and raw to him but one thing was certain.

_Laugh at me if you will, Yagari. I am not ashamed of how I feel about Zero._

And Yagari did laugh - a loud bark of derision and disbelief. Kaname held back a wince at the harsh, grating sound and quickly squared his shoulders but he wasn't sure if he was successful at hiding his momentary loss of control.

"_You_ love _Zero_?" Yagari's deep voice was rich with sarcasm and disbelief. "You are a vampire _and_ a pureblood. Your kind is not capable of loving anyone!"

_No! That was not true..._

Kaname's parents were purebloods and they had loved each other with a devotion that nothing could tear apart... not even death. But why would Yagari believe him, anyway? Kaname kept silent and his very silence seemed to goad Yagari.

"So that's why you treat Zero like a punching bag and that's why you screw him in bed? Because you _love_ him?" Yagari bit out in the same disbelieving tone. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I should have seen this coming," he admitted in a low, hoarse voice. "I should have known that Zero being under your care meant you taking advantage of him anyway you could...."

Kaname shook his head immediately, dark eyes blazing. "No, you're wrong, Yagari! I'm not taking advantage of Zero and he knows it!"

Yagari took a threatening step forward, large hands curling into tight fists. He had never been afraid of a vampire, be it a raving and ravenous Level E or an angry pureblood. He wasn't about to start now.

"How dare you stand there and say that, damned vampire?" he rasped out. "Do you think I'm stupid? Did you really stop to ask Zero if being screwed in bed was his idea of _fun_? If he didn't resist at all, then it's because he knows he's got no choice!"

_He's got no choice!_

Of all the words or phrases Yagari had to use, it had to be that one. The words and the hard, taunting tone in which they were said hit Kaname hard, forcing a small gasp of shock from his lips. No - he had never forced Zero, never! He had made sure that Zero found ultimate bliss and full pleasure from each and every one of their intimate encounters...

But in a way, the one eyed hunter's words _were_ true. Kaname had never knowingly forced Zero but for many, many months not too very long ago, Zero _had_ thought that he didn't have a choice, that he had to offer his body to Kaname on a regular basis in return for the pure blood he took from him. It was absolutely untrue but even though that misunderstanding had been cleared up, it still hurt. Kaname had tried so hard to lessen Zero's pain at losing Yuuki, even taking the burden onto himself and ignoring his own hurt. The knowledge that he had only hurt his lover even more was hard to take.

Even now, Kaname was haunted by his mistake and each time he remembered it, he was even more resolved to make sure that Zero never got hurt again. Never by his actions anymore. And if the only thing he had to sacrifice was his pride then Kaname would do it. For Zero.

Kaname's head came up and he looked at Yagari, finally allowing the hunter to see the naked emotions in his eyes without his customary mask shielding them. He felt so naked like this, so frighteningly vulnerable in front of a hunter. His pureblood senses were screaming at him to cover up, to show nothing of his feelings that would render him weak in front of the enemy... but Kaname shut them out with the sheer force of his will.

"Look at me and tell me if you still think I'm lying to you," he said quietly. "I love Zero. What we have... what we do... it's not just me taking from him. It's me giving back to him as well. Yes, I take Zero in bed but what that idiot Seiji doesn't know - what very, very few people know in fact, is that Zero takes me too. And each time he does, I want him to... with all my heart."

Kaname's voice was quiet but ringing with truth even if stating the words to someone like Yagari made him flush deeply. It was such a gross invasion of his privacy but one that he disclosed willingly. His pride meant nothing if he could convince Yagari of his feelings for Zero and get the elder hunter to stay on. Yagari was staring at him as if he couldn't believe his ears and Kaname allowed himself a faint smile.

"I have given myself to Zero in many, many ways, Yagari. Go ask him yourself if you don't believe my words. I don't have to do it and you know it. But I still do. I love Zero. He is not my toy or a diversion. He is my _life_."

Yagari swallowed, shaking his head as if stunned. He hardly even heard the last couple of sentences. All he could focus on was the unbelievable fact that Kaname, a pureblood vampire, had allowed a Level D to take him and to top him. Apparently, more than just once, too.

_No. Impossible._

Yagari folded his arms across his chest, trying hard not to be convinced by the blazing conviction in Kaname's eyes.

"Words are easy to say, Kuran," he drawled.

_Nice try... but I'm not buying it._

Kaname saw the unspoken words in Yagari's eye and he exhaled in sudden, angry frustration. Why was everything so difficult? He hated disclosing any aspect of his personal life to anyone but the one time he did, he was met with scepticism and disbelief. What more did he have to do to prove himself? Kaname thought in frustration. Wasn't what he had done proof enough? He had given Zero a life, a place to call his own, his wealth and protection at his disposal... everything that was his to give, his blood, even his own heart and body. What more proof could Zero's sensei possibly want from him?

Kaname felt his shoulders slump again. He felt drained. Exhausted. He had run out of options. He had nothing left to convince Yagari to stay on and Zero - Zero had to be crushed by his own teacher's rejection of him. Why couldn't they ever catch a break?

Yagari had been staring at Kaname this time. He didn't believe vampires and he shouldn't believe this one. He distrusted them all but God help him, the look in those dark eyes had looked so damned sincere. Yagari turned away and hardened his heart. He should leave right now – another five minutes of staring into those dark, mesmerising eyes and next thing he knew, he would be groveling at the pureblood's feet...

"Wait – Yagari..."

Despite his resolve, Yagari turned back on hearing that quiet, tired voice.

"What more can I do to convince you that I really love Zero? That will make you change your mind and continue training him up?"

Kaname's voice was no longer strong or filled with confidence. He tried to hold his voice steady but he was begging and he knew it. "Tell me," he requested, trying to make his voice sound reasonable. It still came out sounding pathetically weak, though.

Yagari hesitated uncharacteristically. Then he shook his head hard as if to clear his thoughts and turned away again. Kaname's heart gave a sudden lurch inside his chest. No... he could not allow this to happen. He could not let Zero face anymore rejection like this. It just wasn't fair to him. Before Yagari could even finish turning around, Kaname was there beside him, both hands still held carefully and unthreateningly by his sides.

"All right. If you don't want to tell me, then test me. _Test me_, Yagari if you don't believe me."

Kaname's breathing had quickened and his face was painted with a light, attractive flush. He hated begging but he had no other choice. If Yagari wanted him down on his knees then he would do it... as long as the one eyed hunter agreed to go on teaching Zero and to accept him as his student. Whatever Yagari wanted, Kaname would do it.

Yagari paused, taken aback. He had taken a half step behind when Kaname materialised right in front of him but the pureblood's words quickly calmed his initial alarm. For some reason, Kaname was serious in wanting to convince him of this and Yagari just couldn't understand why. Why would he bother to go to such lengths to spare Zero's pride? Was it actually possible that what he said was true? About him loving Zero and about their relationship having a more equal footing than what he'd thought?

_No – impossible! And yet... _

Despite himself, Yagari was drawn to the picture Kaname made at that moment. The way he had spoken, the words tumbling out fast and desperate, the equally desperate look in his eyes, the attractive flush that shaded his cheeks... everything about Kaname right at this moment, even the way he stood there caught Yagari's attention and held it fast. The hunter had always believed the pureblood to be as proud and arrogant as they came and Kaname had certainly never said or done anything to prove him wrong. In addition to that cool arrogance, there was always that latent sensuality and almost feminine beauty and outward perfection about Kaname that Yagari found kind of... disturbing. Kaname Kuran was a male, damnit, he shouldn't look this good! But physical beauty was something all vampires possessed in varying degrees, regardless of their class or whether they were born or turned.

Kaname was watching Yagari closely and his heart started to quicken with hope as he saw the uncertain conflict flickering in that single blue eye. Yes... perhaps, there was hope that Yagari would change his mind after all, if the pureblood played his cards right.

"Test me," Kaname repeated, more firmly and more confidently this time. "I'll do anything."

Yagari blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Anything?" he echoed. Was Kaname actually serious about this, about wanting to prove that other pureblood's words wrong? And the words that Seiji spoke earlier came back again, taunting Yagari with mental images that he did not want to see – images of an unwilling Zero being held down and taken by Kaname. Helpless... in tears and in pain... bound by debt if not by will. Anger and disgust flared up in Yagari's heart again, almost choking him. No. Kaname was just playing with him again. Vampires were masters of deception and he had almost been caught. Furious for even believing half of what Kaname had said, Yagari pressed his lips into a thin line.

"You want me to test you, Kuran? Fine, I will. That bastard told me Zero was your bed toy but you tell me he's not. There's no way I can tell who's right and who's wrong but you can. If you're telling the truth about letting Zero top you in bed, then you'll let me do the same thing back to you."

Kaname's eyes widened in complete shock, mouth falling open.

_What?!_

"No!" he refused immediately before he even had time to think. It was a knee jerk reaction – the very idea of submitting to someone who was _not_ Zero was extremely disturbing and repulsive to Kaname. The fact that it was someone he very much disliked, and a vampire hunter to boot, only made it far, far worse. Yagari nodded grimly – Kaname had asked for this and he was going to call the pureblood's bluff. That's all it was, anyway...

"If you love Zero as much as you say, let me take you just once. If you do that, I'll know you're serious and I'll stay to train Zero. As much as I can."

_No! No, there has to be another way... _

Kaname's head spun with the sudden, gut churning, heart dropping feeling that he had made an even bigger mistake this time.

"Is there no other way..." he found himself saying faintly, before his pureblood pride surged back and Kaname snapped his mouth shut. Yagari shook his head grimly, crossing his arms again.

"Nope."

At that moment, Kaname knew he had sealed his own fate. Still, he squared his shoulders. At least this was a mistake he recognised immediately and he knew exactly how to rectify it even if... Kaname swallowed convulsively.

_Zero, my body belongs to you as does my heart. I want you to be truly happy, I want you to have a life you can call your own. Please forgive me. I'm only doing this because I love you._

Yagari's lip curled in derision as he took in the stunned look in Kaname's eyes.

"Changed your mind?" he taunted but there was a strange twinge of regret that he didn't understand. Unexpectedly, the idea that initially seemed very repulsive to Yagari – that of bedding a vampire, a pureblood, and a male, no less – now seemed strangely tempting to him. He didn't understand why.

Perhaps it was because he knew he was the one in power now, the one calling the shots. Perhaps it was because he had always hated Kaname and had longed for a chance to take him down a peg or two. Perhaps it was just his ingrained hunter senses, demanding the requisite pound of flesh from its enemy before he agreed to the other's demands. Perhaps it was simply because was Kaname Kuran, hated pureblood, was still an intensely attractive figure with that perfect face and perfect body, always exuding that compelling aura of grace, power and vampire sensuality.

Whatever the actual reason was, Yagari suddenly found that at this very moment, he did want to take Kaname and the very idea itself made his body tingle with awareness and anticipation. Yagari was a healthy male, after all. He had been living here for the past weeks and wasn't close to anyone except Zero. All the servants here were also vampires and utterly loyal to their master. There wasn't much Yagari could do to relieve his natural bodily urges save for his right hand. Kaname was still standing there, seemingly at a loss of words and the one eyed hunter quickly squashed the strange feelings churning inside him.

"Yep, didn't think you'd actually go through with it," he replied, his tone intentionally dry and dripping with sarcasm. He turned around to walk back to the bedroom where he had left his bag and rifle.

_Just get the hell out of here, man. What were you thinking, that Kuran actually had a heart? And you are no better yourself, so horny that you'd actually bed the enemy?!_

"Wait."

Yagari stopped but he didn't turn around and he didn't understand why his heart was suddenly pounding hard in his chest.

"First, you have to promise me no tricks and no usage of any hunter weapons or spells." Kaname's calm voice laid down the rules and Yagari could only blink his one eye at him. What - was Kaname actually _agreeing_ to go through with this?

Yagari hesitated – the thought of taking the pureblood after he had been relieved of his unnatural healing, speed and strength was a very tempting one but that would not be fair play. Besides, they were just testing each other, for goodness' sake, Kaname couldn't possibly be serious!

_Sure, why not play along for a while? Just to see how far the pureblood would take his act, of course._

"Fine," Yagari agreed tersely. "And you have to promise not to use your strength or mind tricks on me in turn," he warned as he neared the pureblood. Kaname gave a terse nod in reply.

"It would be pointless to wound or kill you when I want you to continue training Zero, would it?" he pointed out coolly. The very fact that what he said made perfect sense burned Yagari and he flushed a little. So Kaname was adamant in playing his little game, was he? Fine.

"Strip," Yagari ordered.

Kaname froze at that coldly voiced command, his entire body instinctively rebelling at having to obey a hunter who was not Zero.

"Here?" he asked instead and cursed silently when the word came out sounding embarrassingly uncertain.

"Yup."

Kaname made up his mind that he wasn't going to prolong this. It was pointless, anyway, when he had already made up his mind. The sooner he got it over with, the better.

"Fine," he bit out as well. Still, it was a couple of moments more before he could bring himself to even move. Kaname started to take off his clothes right where he stood, not hurriedly, but not delaying either, taking off each article of clothing and methodically folding it and placing it on a nearby armchair as he stripped – jacket, tie, shirt, trousers. Finally, he slipped off his leather shoes and socks and stood there in just his underwear.

Yagari watched him in an uneasy silence throughout, his hands trembling slightly. The pureblood was one hell of an actor, he'd give him that. Yagari waited until Kaname had taken off his socks before he started shedding his own long coat, shirt, jeans and boots with far greater speed and less finesse than the pureblood had, letting them all drop onto the floor. Another moment of silence passed, filled with an unvoiced challenge and sheer male stubbornness. Then both men stepped out of their underwear as the moment dragged itself out. Neither of them wanted to be the first to back down and inevitably, their gazes were automatically drawn to each other's maleness, gauging the other's reaction.

Yagari was embarrassingly semi erect but Kaname was not. For some reason, this just made the hunter even more annoyed. He placed his large hands on his bare hips and jerked his chin towards the small wooden table along the wall where he took his solitary meals.

"Lie down on the table," he ordered.

Another order. Fine. Kaname turned his head and eyed the table silently but made no comment as he walked over to stand beside it with his usual, unhurried grace, head held regally high, shoulders back. Inside, he was burning with shame but he refused to let it show. So Yagari thought he didn't even deserve the comfort of a bed? Fine!

Yagari stalked over to the table as well, his gaze on the slight flexing of the pureblood's toned rear, uneasily wondering at which moment Kaname would choose to end this charade. He was surprised that the proud pureblood had actually stooped to stripping for him. Still, it was no skin off Yagari's nose and the longer Kaname drew this out, the more chances he had of touching that amazingly graceful figure with that perfect, porcelain skin... Yagari drew his breath in sharply to stop his disturbing thoughts from going any further, feeling a trickle of sweat going down his back. He didn't like the way his thoughts were making him feel hot and aroused. He didn't like it at all.

The table was a rectangular one, the longer side aligned with the wall. Kaname moved the nearest chair away and lay on the table parallel to the wall, supporting his upper body on his elbows and letting his long legs dangle off the edge. Yagari grunted at this and moved closer, purposefully nudging his way between those knees and nodding in satisfaction when he realised the table was actually of the perfect height for him to claim the pureblood. Then Yagari paused, disconcerted. For an unforgivable moment there, he had actually forgotten that this was just a verbal challenge that would end at any moment. Of course it would.

Kaname swallowed hard at the sight of the muscular, nude and aroused hunter standing between his legs. It was disquieting to feel naked and so vulnerable now but Kaname said nothing, forcing himself to remain still as the hunter's large and roughened hands grabbed the backs of his knees and pulled them even further apart. Stay calm, Kaname cautioned himself grimly. This was just a charade and any moment now, Yagari would realise that he was serious and concede defeat.

Unfortunately, the hunter was a bit disconcerted when Kaname actually allowed him to stand between his legs without striking at him or pushing him away. Wasn't... wasn't Kaname going to stop him now? No, it looked like he was waiting for Yagari to stop first... Well, like hell he would!

Disgusted with himself for even thinking of backing down from a challenge issued by a vampire, Yagari spat into his right hand. He was more aroused now than before but not sufficiently for his erection to secrete moisture, due to his own nervousness. He had never done this to someone of the same gender before – as far as he was concerned, anything sexual between two males was an unnatural act - but he couldn't say he hadn't ever done it to a female...

Kaname set his jaw and kept stubbornly silent as his legs were brought up and his heels pushed back to rest on the table, next to the smoothly rounded edge. Yagari's desire to prove the pureblood wrong at this point was far stronger than his natural feelings of disgust and Kaname soon felt wet, strong fingers probing at his entrance. It was a horribly degrading position for a pureblood to find himself in, at the mercy of his enemy. Far worse than that was the undeniable fact that it was all of his own choosing.

Kaname knew the challenge had gone far enough. Too far, in fact, but he knew he could not stop now without completely losing face in front of the hunter. Yagari would never let him leave this down and more importantly, Zero would lose his sensei and the only other person who cared for him. No, Kaname knew he would not stop this, no matter how mortifying it was. The only thing he could hope for is for Yagari to change his mind.

Unfortunately, the one eyed hunter's fingers didn't feel like they were about to stop. They pushed into him one after another with purposeful intent. Two fingers going in at once was a bit too much to take and Kaname sucked in a sharp, deep breath. He lay down flat on the table so that he could straighten his arms and grip the shorter edge of the table that his heels were resting on, one hand on either side of his hips. He eased up only when the polished wood started to crack a little under his fingers. Yagari was obviously skilled at this and as he scissored his fingers, Kaname realised he was being stretched properly if painfully.

The one eyed hunter's breathing increased as he worked his fingers within the pureblood's body. Kaname was very, very tight but the heat was strangely welcoming rather than repulsive. In fact, Yagari found he was actually getting more and more turned on by this... as long as he didn't think too much of whose body it was that his fingers were buried in right at this very moment. Kaname's breath blew out in a sudden rush as those fingers scissored even wider. Yagari's movements were rough, rougher than Zero had ever been, even when he was dead drunk after that party hosted by the Diachis. Kaname was understandably not aroused right now and the prepping hurt a lot.

"You _might_ ease up a little," he finally hissed, unable to keep quiet anymore. The wood under his palms was splintering again. "Otherwise, I'll bleed and my staff will be able to sense it. They will come to investigate."

Actually, they wouldn't since he was wearing the scent charm bracelet and even if he weren't, it was none of their business but Kaname saw no reason to enlighten Yagari on this fact. A sudden thought chilled the pureblood at that moment though, almost robbing him of breath. But someone else would be able to scent his blood and that someone would have no qualms about investigating why his lover was bleeding...

"Especially Zero," Kaname added. Thankfully, his words had the desired effect and the two hurting fingers stopped instantly. The last thing Yagari wanted was his student walking in on this and automatically, his fingers gentled as they started prepping more carefully this time. Kaname let out a silent sigh of relief and very, very cautiously relaxed onto the polished table top as he unclenched his hands from the edge of the table. Yagari chanced a glance at him as his fingers continued stretching the pureblood. Kaname was looking back at him calmly and the hunter realised that as crazy as it sounded, the pureblood wasn't going to stop him. This wasn't just a game or a challenge to him.

This. Was. Real.

Yagari stopped again, almost yanking his fingers out of that hot, tight body in pure shock. Was Kaname serious about this? No, he couldn't be...!

Kaname saw Yagari's hesitation and a fist of worry clenched his heart. No, he had already decided on this. He had decided that Zero's future was worth anything, even his pride and he didn't want the one eyed hunter to renege on his promise.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you, Yagari?" Kaname goaded him, forcing himself to sound cold and taunting. "Why, never taken a male before?" he added in the same disdainful tone that he knew would rub the hunter completely the wrong way. At the same time, Kaname prayed inwardly that his pureblood psychology would not betray him now and turn the pain and shame of this coupling into unwanted pleasure, the way it was programmed to do. Kaname wasn't with Zero now and he would rather it stayed an experience filled with pain and disgust so that he needn't feel any additional guilt at betraying his lover. There was enough weighing his heart down as it was.

"Well?" Kaname said tersely through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you waiting for? A written invitation to enter?!"

_Don't change your mind, Yagari. Damnit, you cannot change your mind about this..._

Yagari scowled darkly, his face flushing angrily at the taunting words. He gripped Kaname's pale thighs and held them even wider apart.

_Well, damnit all to hell then – Kuran was practically begging to be taken!_

The one eyed hunter positioned his swiftly re-hardening arousal against the moist entrance he had prepped and pushed forward hard without any warning, going past the initial barrier that protected Kaname's body. The pureblood cried out at once, his back arching at the sudden, painful invasion. He tried to stifle the sound by clenching his jaws together but Yagari saw that and the fact that Kaname was trying to be quiet made the hunter even more annoyed.

Yagari gave another thrust, pushing himself a couple of inches deeper. Kaname's back arched once more and he tried to swallow back a gasp, agonising pain shooting up from his rear and causing his eyes to water. Yagari's shock earlier meant he hadn't had time to add a third finger to prep Kaname and since the stiffened flesh pushing into him now was definitely bigger than two fingers, it was starting to tear Kaname's flesh. It didn't matter that the tears repaired almost instantly, they still hurt. Kaname squeezed his moist eyes shut, his breath coming out in fast and shallow pants. He could feel his vampire senses starting to engage, starting the automatic reversal of pain into pleasure and he froze in horror, muscles tensing as if he could stop it from happening.

_Oh no.... no, please, no pleasure! Damnit, only pain... please, I want only pain..._

Ignorant of the pureblood's silent, desperate prayers, Yagari thrust forward again and again, grunting each time he seated himself deeper in the very tight body laid out on the table solely for his taking. It felt really, really good... Yagari's head spun with the sheer, unimaginable bliss as his rock hard arousal was gripped tightly, almost lovingly by the body he was now plundering.

Grasping Kaname's pale thighs hard enough to bruise the skin, Yagari gave another two punishing thrusts and seated himself completely at last, hips pressed flush against Kaname's rear. The pureblood continued to keep his eyes squeezed shut, the mortification in his heart burning brighter than the physical pain right now. That last couple of thrusts had been even harder than the previous ones but just as Kaname had feared, they were accompanied by sudden, unwelcome pleasure. This was what he had been afraid of and as he felt his flesh harden involuntarily, Kaname flushed deeply with shame. With the unmistakable evidence of his growing arousal, how could Yagari believe his love for Zero now?

Damn his pureblood psychology!

- o -

Back in his room, Zero stepped out of the shower, reaching for a clean towel. Then he froze. An unexpected echo of pain had tingled softly in the bond he shared with Kaname.

_Kaname? Are... are you OK?_

Despite knowing that Kaname had somehow shut him out earlier, Zero couldn't help feeling concerned. Kaname was very rarely in pain and they were at their villa – a place that he should be perfectly safe in. Besides, the two pureblood brothers had already left some time ago. Zero started to dry his hair, paying close attention to the bond but it was silent now and he couldn't sense anything from it anymore – it was as if Kaname had shut him out again.

Zero frowned. What was going on?

- o -

Kaname kept himself utterly still, willing the warm, thick waves of desire in his body to recede even though it was disguising the pain of Yagari's possession. He was careless enough to disregard the bond he had with Zero earlier when Yagari first penetrated him but he blocked that out now. He couldn't let Zero sense any strong emotion from him, whether it was desire or pain. He didn't want the boy to come looking for him now – that would be tantamount to suicide.

Yagari cursed softly to himself as he looked down at the naked body on the table, that he was now fully and completely buried in. The guesthouse was stuffy since he had already shut off the air conditioning in preparation to leave and with the windows shut as well, the air was stale and warm. Kaname's pale and perfect skin was now damp with perspiration and flushed with sheer, unintentional desire, his dark, tousled hair clinging to his face and neck. Yagari was perspiring just as freely but he ignored the fact, all his attention focused on the impossibly gorgeous being he was now claiming. It was an impossible enough scenario to picture, a hunter taking a pureblood with only enmity on both sides. But when that act came with said pureblood's full permission – it was utterly mind boggling.

Yet it was happening right now and here they were, engaging in this utterly, completely forbidden act...

Yagari pulled out slightly and pushed into Kaname again, reveling in the delicious friction and in the unintentional gasp he pulled from Kaname. Despite his hatred of vampires and his disbelief of the pureblood, there was just no denying the incredible allure of that sensual, lithe body he was taking. Lost in pleasure, Yagari repeated his thrusts, his large hands holding the slender pale thighs well apart, groaning softly each time his hips slammed home and the tightness of the pureblood's body threatened to undo him.

Kaname hated himself for every single sound that escaped past his lip. He tried to hold himself rigid but there was no escaping the unwilling and increasing pleasure he felt at their coupling. It was inevitable. After all, Yagari was rough with him but he was not actually raping him and he had prepped him earlier if not thoroughly. Kaname was a willing participant in this act, he had submitted of his own free will even if he hated it with every fibre of his being. His pureblood heritage was turning the pain to pleasure, making sure he enjoyed it to the full.

But even though his body was shivering in bliss and his arousal was engorged with need... it was still wrong. Kaname's body may relish each hard thrust Yagari was dealing him, it may crave the full stretch of that hard, throbbing erection but his heart hated it with a passion he could not even begin to put into words. Kaname hated that he was not in the position to call the shots here. He hated that he had bargained his body to gain Yagari's trust and agreement. But most of all, Kaname hated the fact that the person taking him now with such cold ruthlessness... was not Zero. If it was Zero, then Kaname wouldn't care how he was claimed... He wouldn't feel like he had just sold himself and dirtied himself for his lover's sake.

Kaname squeezed his eyes shut in despair. He could almost feel his heart breaking inside him. He tried to control himself, he had already surrendered his body to this hunter but he could at least control its responses, couldn't he? But he couldn't... Kaname just couldn't stop his breath from hitching each time Yagari's hard length invaded him and he couldn't stop his sobbing breath each time his insides were filled to almost bursting and he most assuredly couldn't stop the weak, scalding tears from escaping his eyes.

Yagari was now pushing Kaname hard back and forth on the table, lost in pleasure but after a while, he noticed something on the pureblood's face that glistened in the soft lighting. Stunned, the hunter released one of Kaname's knees without knowing what he was doing. He bent forward slightly, causing the pureblood to groan softly as the changed angle accidentally struck another place in his tender insides.

A moment later, something soft touched his face and Kaname's eyes fluttered open. Yagari was looking down at him with his dark, tangled curls framing his face and a look of almost scared wonder in his single eye. Kaname blinked in confusion as he finally realised they had stopped moving. Then he realised something else - the gentle touch on his face was actually Yagari's finger, tracking one of the moist tear tracks that had run from the corner of his eye into his hair above his ear.

"You're crying..." Yagari stated the obvious in a voice that almost shook.

_No. Really?_

Kaname couldn't help the sarcastic thought that flashed through his mind. Was it so surprising that he would shed tears? Or that he could?

"I am _not_ crying," he replied as coldly as he could. It was a blatant lie, of course, and Yagari's lips tightened as he snatched his hand away.

"I'm only doing this since you _offered_, vampire," he rasped and withdrawing once more, gave another brutal thrust of his hips to drive home the point. Kaname barely stifled the startled cry in his throat when the second thrust came, even harder than before.

"I just wanted to know how far you would go to lie to me."

Now _that_ was an unfair statement, Kaname found himself thinking with almost macabre amusement despite his mental anguish and despite the physical pounding his body was receiving.

"Then the fact that I'm letting you claim me as we speak should be proof enough for you that I'm not," he managed as coolly at he could, his sentence breaking off in parts each time Yagari jerked hard into him. The hunter froze again, his single blue eye wide. That was true. Kaname had already surrendered his body... so – so –

_Oh my God. _

That meant that what he said was the truth, that Kaname really would do anything for Zero, even barter his pureblood body like this. So in actual fact... it meant that Kaname Kuran did love Zero. Didn't it?

Yagari hated being proven wrong, even it was a mere possibility. He hated it more than almost anything else. Kaname Kuran may have lowered his pride enough to beg a hunter but it was Yagari who felt utterly foolish now, even if it was his body impaling the young pureblood prince at this very moment. No, Yagari tried to tell himself. Kaname couldn't possibly be in love with Zero.

Perhaps, despite his pureblood status and that better-than-you look, perhaps Kaname was just a horny vampire who got off on just about anything, including being taken by a hunter. Yes, that made more sense than the other option that Yagari found even harder to swallow – that of Kaname Kuran being in love with his student, a hunter turned vampire with no prospects in his life and nothing to offer in return.

Desperate to prove his newest theory right to alleviate the uncomfortable tendrils of shame and regret that were starting to spread inside his heart, Yagari grabbed the pale, spread thighs again and hauled them even further apart, until they were almost aligned with one another. He gave another brutal thrust and accidentally brushed against Kaname's prostate, due to the slightly arched angle of his hips. Kaname stiffened and uttered a surprised, stifled scream. It was a special place he wanted only Zero to touch. Only Zero and no one else.

_No...! Not there..._

"Nope," the hunter hissed out angrily between heavy, ragged puffs of breath. "You're still lying when in fact, you're just whoring yourself."

Yagari deliberately waited until the brown red eyes widened in shock and rage, thrust home again and then continued in a low, harsh tone. "I wonder what Zero would say if he could see you know, _whoring_ your body to the enemy like this..."

Yagari gave an even harder thrust right after the words left his mouth, hitting the same spot as before. He was gratified when Kaname uttered another strangled scream, almost choking in rage and bliss at the same time as his body shuddered hard. But before Yagari could move again, Kaname followed it up with a fierce snarl and bared his fangs at him, long, slender but strong fingers reaching up to curl around the hunter's throat with pureblood strength.

"Zero must never, ever know of this!" Kaname hissed angrily.

Yagari couldn't answer – his windpipe was being slowly but surely crushed and the only sound that came out was a rattling, gasping effort to drag air into his overworked and starved lungs, his heart beating frantically. He bent forward in desperation, pain flaring in his neck, his own fingers tightening automatically on Kaname's knees and pushing them into the pureblood's chest as he thrust forward again, making Kaname gasp again, his vice-like grip loosening involuntarily.

Yagari was already seeing stars when his bruised throat was suddenly released and he fell forward again, only his desperate his hold on Kaname's knees keeping him from falling directly onto the pureblood. Yagari spent the next few seconds dragging stale but precious air into his lungs in huge, desperate gulps, coughing and unintentionally breathing in Kaname's scent as he did so.

Damn this pureblood! He had almost choked the life out of him! Yagari swore again, losing whatever strange thoughts of kindness he had felt a minute or so ago. He was going to ride Kaname and ride him _hard_. Accordingly, Yagari pushed the pureblood's knees back as far as they could go and started pounding into him, hitting the same spot each time and making that slender body under his buck and writhe helplessly.

Yagari's face was set and grim with satisfaction as he took that tight body again and again. He no longer cared to listen to words. Words were misleading especially when spoken by any bloodsucker. Nope, he was just going to act and that was it. Yagari's anger fueled by his lust was a heady mix, sending more blood rushing towards his groin and pooling there as his breath left his pulled back lips in harsh gusts, almost forcibly expelled each time he slammed into the pureblood. Not long now... and Yagari was determined to make Kaname come, just to prove that the pureblood _did_ get off from this sort of thing.

A few head spinning moments had passed before Yagari actually heard the soft, barely stifled sobs coming from the figure below him. The unexpected sounds were soft amidst the harsh breathing coming from both their mouths but despite the driving need of his body, Yagari froze on the spot yet again, his sweat slicked chest heaving raggedly.

Kaname was mortified when he realised Yagari had heard him and was witnessing this humiliating display of weakness. Quickly, he pressed a hand to his mouth but it was already too late. Yagari's words had hurt the beleaguered pureblood far more deeply than they would otherwise have. In a different situation, Kaname would have been only enraged, furious. Murderous, even. But not now, not when he was already in the vulnerable position of being taken and brutally at that. It was one thing to submit your body of your own free will, it was quite another thing to have the action so grossly misunderstood. Kaname had bartered both his pride and body to secure Yagari's agreement but again, it was never enough. Instead of finally being believed that he was someone who truly loved Zero Kiryuu, he was labeled a whore instead.

Kaname found himself at his wit's end. Did Yagari honestly think he wanted anyone to bed him? He was a pureblood, damnit! But more importantly than that, he had Zero! Kaname didn't know how else to convince anybody and Diachi Sato's words came back to taunt him. So perhaps even Zero didn't fully trust him then?

No. No! Kaname refused to believe it. Zero cared for him, Zero would never leave him. Kaname took a deep breath and dashed a none too steady hand across his eyes.

"It boggles the mind to think how unbelievably stupid you can be, Yagari," he rasped softly, unable to keep his voice from trembling. "To think I could ever want anyone other than Zero to take me like this! Why on earth would I want anyone else when I already have the one I love?"

Kaname paused to take a breath, fangs still out and eyes burning crimson with cold anger. "I don't care what you think of me. Your opinion doesn't matter – only Zero's does. But you gave me your promise to train him up and I'm going to hold you onto that. _Nothing else_ matters, Yagari, do you hear me? No one but Zero! You can think what you like of me but don't you ever call me that to my face again and don't you ever even _think_ of using that name with Zero."

Yagari's eye widened. The words that Kaname were saying... when he had nothing left to lose. Could it be that he had actually misjudged this pureblood after all? Could it be that impossible as it seemed, Kaname was really in love with Zero then? Yagari opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, looking suddenly uncertain. Kaname saw the doubts in the hunter's gaze and sighed, barely even aware that his body was relaxing in the wake of giving rein to his heartfelt emotions.

"Is it so difficult, Yagari?" he murmured in a despairing tone. "Is it so difficult to imagine that someone other than you could grow to love Zero... even if that person is a pureblood?"

Yagari had to swallow at that. No, of course it wasn't difficult – anyone could love Zero or fall in love with him. Anyone... so why hadn't he believed that this pureblood could do the same?

"I... you – you do love him," Yagari finally whispered, trusting the unbelievable at last. Kaname nodded, the barest hint of a smile on his face as he saw the truth in the hunter's eye.

"I do. I do love Zero. With my heart... with my life," he whispered, too unguarded now to even think of hiding the hot moisture that had started to fill his eyes again. He had never before shown this unstoppable weakness to anyone else but Zero but Kaname was at the end of his tether, desperate as never before to convince the one other person who loved Zero perhaps almost as much as he himself did.

Yagari's gaze fell, as if he too, found it sacrilegious to look upon a pureblood's tears. His hands were still holding Kaname's knees to his chest and somewhat automatically, he pushed forward again, letting the friction of thrusting into that tight body stiffen his slowly softening erection. It was a far gentler motion than his other ones had been but he surged in just as deeply and brushed up against that same spot just the same.

"Unh..." Kaname's head tilted back on the table on a gasp of sheer surprise. The latest pause that their conversation had caused had allowed his body to completely adjust to Yagari's possession and with his accelerated pureblood healing, there was no longer any pain, only sheer, sensual pleasure as he was filled once more.

"I... apologise, Kuran," Yagari finally muttered, somehow not quite daring to meet the other's gaze as he drew back for another thrust.

"I... accept," Kaname gasped, his hips thrusting up of its own volition as Yagari pushed into him again, the friction also causing the pureblood's length to re-firm almost instantly.

There was a strange, newfound understanding between them now that they realised they were on the same side when it came to Zero's safety, wellbeing and happiness. Well, Kaname had always known it but with Yagari aware of this at last, that understanding morphed naturally into a mutual, consensual need to find sexual release together as if it would somehow help to seal the fragile trust they now had, rather like how two adversaries might shake hands to settle a dispute or a disagreement.

Yagari released Kaname's hips and leaned forward to brace both hands on the table on either side of Kaname's shoulders. The exquisitely tight heat of the beautiful body under his and the sheer, dizzying relief he felt at knowing Zero was actually in very good hands when he had fared the very worst, was fast pushing the one eyed hunter to the edge of control. Swearing softly but not at Kaname this time, Yagari shifted his weight onto one hand and curled his other around the pureblood's straining, now weeping length. The hunter had started this so he would finish it but he was determined to take Kaname along with him.

Not out of spite.

Not out of prejudice or even anger but out of respect.

Trust.

And sheer, simple goodwill.

With that new resolve in mind, Yagari pumped Kaname's engorged length hard and the pureblood screamed softly in pleasure, desperate for release – release from all the frustration, anger and hurt still crowding his heart. Kaname's slender fingers were now unconsciously gripping the hunter's straining biceps as their bodies bucked wildly together, pushing them closer and closer to their respective orgasms.

Yagari's stomach and thigh muscles were rock hard with tension and his imminent orgasm but he suddenly realised that he couldn't and he didn't want to come inside Kaname. He knew now that this pureblood belonged to Zero and Yagari refused to taint what was his student's. Even as that realisation came to him, the fierce and unstoppable contractions of Kaname's orgasm were already ripping through that pale, lithe body and the pureblood cried out hoarsely as the unbearably gut clenching tension in his body snapped and he erupted all at once in Yagari's tight fist. Strong, repeated convulsions were now squeezing the hunter's arousal mercilessly, making him groan in both panic and delight.

Hastily, Yagari pulled out of Kaname's body. Still automatically fisting the panting, writhing and jerking pureblood, he came a second or two later, spurting his seed all over his partner's body, marking his neck, chest and stomach. In that moment of utter, shocking bliss, the earth could have exploded and they would not have noticed.

Yagari and Kaname panted hard in the aftermath of their orgasms, their bodies trembling with ecstasy. It wasn't the best lay they had had since there was no love lost between them but coming so close on the heels of their respective confessions and with the several pauses in between as they fought their way to a mutual understanding, it was an awesome enough experience to leave both of them shaken and vulnerable for several long moments after that. The physical release had taken away the last of Yagari's anger and the last of Kaname's frustration and both men felt exhausted and physically satisfied if not emotionally fulfilled.

Yagari released Kaname's still firm length, head bowed over the pureblood's rapidly rising and falling chest, tangled curls hiding his face. His muscular arms were trembling as they supported his weight. Yagari didn't think it was right to collapse onto Kaname and to expect the other to hold him. After all, Kaname wasn't his but _Zero's_.

As the rippling trembles lessened and pounding hearts slowed down, Yagari lifted his head only to find the wine red eyes already looking back up at him. There was a small splotch of milky substance on one of Kaname's smooth, flushed cheeks and guiltily realising it was his, Yagari swiped it off with a trembling finger, the movement very gentle now, almost... tender.

"Zero must never know about this," Kaname said firmly if still a little breathlessly, his low voice a mix of pain, guilt and resolve. It held a quiet strength Yagari could, and did, respect. For a pureblood to give himself to someone he distrusted and disliked intensely like how Kaname just had, not to gain something for himself but for someone else... and for that someone else to be the only person Yagari himself would die for... yes, at that moment, Yagari respected Kaname Kuran. A lot.

"I agree," Yagari replied and nodded. His throat was curiously tight and somewhat awkwardly, he straightened up. Kaname's glowing, flushed skin had other, larger splotches of his passion and Yagari flushed even more guiltily as Kaname started to lever himself up onto his elbows. They both needed to wash and change before anyone could drop in on them.

Kaname's throat tightened with a mix of satisfaction and misery. One more secret to hide from Zero, even if he had achieved what he had set out to get – Yagari's agreement to continue teaching the young hunter. Kaname tried to think of this positively. Yes, he had bargained his body but what he had gotten in return was even better because Yagari now knew how he felt about Zero and the pureblood was sure the one eyed hunter would never tell anyone else about this.

Deep down, Kaname still felt horribly soiled and dirty but he stubbornly told himself it was for a good cause. It was for Zero. Always for Zero and only for him.

"Well, we should get wash-" Kaname started but he never got to finish his sentence. Sudden alarm flared through him and he froze, for a moment not even knowing why. A second later, the front door of the guesthouse swung open and time went into sudden, slow motion as Kaname's eyes shot up to meet Yagari's single eye, seeing the blazing alarm that he knew was reflected in his own gaze.

_Oh no..._

"S-sensei? _Kaname_?!"

A dearly familiar voice that quivered in shock and disbelief sounded from the open doorway. Both men swung their heads in that direction, their slowing down hearts speeding up and then dropping right down to the floor with a swiftness that left them feeling almost physically sick with dread.

Zero stood frozen there, looking back at them. His wide, silvery amethyst eyes were filled with utter shock, unbelievable pain and betrayal of the deepest, gravest kind.

-- To Be Continued --


	2. Chap 2: Betrayal

**Author Notes:** Thank you again to those who read and reviewed Chapter One. My apologies for not updating this earlier – it was a monstrously difficult chapter to write! It also grew to be quite the monster in length and as I've run out of time, I decided to split it into two parts, making this story a three shot. I promise to update the final part as soon as I can, OK? :D In the meantime, enjoy and don't forget to review!

In Chapter One, Kaname came to see Yagari at dusk but I've changed it to morning, around the same time the Sato brothers left the villa as per **Blood Moon** Chapter twenty eight. Chapter Two here contains spoilers for both **Crimson Door **and **Blood Moon **so it will make more sense if you're famiiliar with these two awesome fics!

**Appreciation:** A huge thank you to the incomparable **Blackened Wing** for looking over some parts of this chapter for me and giving much needed and appreciated support _–hugs her tightly–_ Thank you also to **Kanshou87** for reminding me of Zero's vine power, I hope you'll like the result even if most of the action will come out in Chapter Three :D

-- Continued --

_A soft, familiar voice, quivering in shock and disbelief sounded from the doorway and both men swung their heads in that direction, their slowing down hearts dropping right down to the floor with a swiftness that left them feeling almost physically sick with dread._

_Zero stood frozen in the doorway, looking at them. His wide, silvery amethyst eyes were filled with utter shock, unbelievable pain and betrayal of the deepest, gravest kind._

Yagari and Kaname froze right where they were, heads turned towards the door. The former had already straightened up but Kaname was still half lying on the table, resting on his elbows. If he had thought that giving his body to his worst enemy was a horrible though necessary thing, then this had to be a thousand – no, a million times worse. He was too shocked to even think of an excuse however lame it might be. To make matters worse, faint ripples of post-ecstasy were still tingling unforgivably through his body, cementing the sickening guilt in his heart.

_Zero... No, this can't be happening!_

"No... Oh God _no_..." Zero whispered, his face drained of all colour. There was a heaving, choked sob from him and then he spun around and ran off.

Kaname and Yagari stared dazedly at the now empty doorway before turning to look at each other again, their eyes filled with guilt. There was also self disgust in Yagari's eye but it was nothing compared to the pure and complete misery swirling in Kaname's dark eyes. His distress radiated so strongly from him that even Yagari could feel it. The pureblood was floundering and the uneven waves of his aura in the stuffy air was giving the one eyed hunter a headache. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

"We – we can't leave Zero alone. He might think... well, that we – crap, we should go look for him," Yagari mumbled. The hopeless and lost look in Kaname's glazed eyes made him look strangely fragile and the hunter was uncharacteristically gentle as he held the pureblood's upper arms and pulled him upright to a sitting position. Kaname sat there listlessly, long legs dangling over the table edge, his eyes haunted by what they had done

"Oh God. _Zero_," he whispered and Yagari bit his lip. _Crap, what a mess!_ He had challenged Kaname for the sole reason of wanting to save Zero from what he thought was pure and unwanted abuse but even with the best of intentions, everything had fallen faster and deeper than either of them could have anticipated.

"I – I'll go after him. You clean up first, Kuran," Yagari muttered as he squeezed Kaname's arms briefly before releasing him. The pureblood was trembling and Yagari's face was grim as he swung away from the table and went to pull on his clothes. The sour guilt crowding his heart made him nauseated but he knew what he had to do. Swiftly, he buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his jeans, leaving his leather duster and hat on the floor.

It was a testament to how disturbed Yagari was that he left the guesthouse a moment later without even taking his shotgun to confront a hunter turned vampire who in all likelihood, was completely livid at him.

- o -

After Yagari left, Kaname stumbled into the guesthouse bathroom, feeling distinctly queasy. The expensive blood wine he had drunk with Diachi earlier was roiling in his churning stomach and with a groan, he hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying everything he had into it.

This had to be one of his worst nightmares come true and Kaname shivered violently, feeling chilled to the bone. He had to wash... now that the heat of the moment was over, he couldn't stand to feel another person's passion on his skin if that person wasn't Zero. Kaname spat into the toilet bowl, flushed it and got into the shower stall, his mind still reeling in shock. He had never taken anyone or let anyone take him since he and Zero became lovers and he had absolutely no idea how to explain what he had done with Yagari to the ex-human.

But despite the devastated look in Zero's eyes, this was not betrayal. It _wasn't!_ There was no love involved, no feelings or emotions... It was devoid even of jealousy or anger. To Kaname, it was only a confrontation that had somehow escalated into a test and a demand for proof. Kaname wanted to get Yagari to stay on to train Zero and he had succeeded. All right, so he had no idea at all that it was going to play out this way but yes, he had done it and he could live with it with his decision. He _could_. After all, he was no stranger to sacrificing himself when it came to those he loved. Kaname had done it before and he would do it again. Again and again, if it would ensure Zero's happiness in any way. No price was too high for him.

But whether Zero would see it that way or not, Kaname truly didn't know and that thought alone haunted him. The boy had been human once and humans held a very different view of things. With a soft sigh of despair, Kaname closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the wet tiles. He prayed that Zero would see it the way he did, as something that just had to be done. The pureblood didn't know what he would do if his lover thought otherwise, that Kaname had betrayed him after all they had gone through, and with his sensei, of all people.

- o -

Zero stared intently at the tiny rectangular patterns of the tree bark his fingers were tracing, his breath coming quick and shallow from his pale lips. He was resting a hand on the trunk of a tree, one of many that stood in a small, shady thicket at the edge of the villa grounds not far from the main gates. Even after running flat out from the guesthouse to here, his shoulders and back were tense with confusion and his heart – heaven help him, his heart was a shredded mess of utter pain. He didn't know what to make of the scene he had come across a couple of minutes earlier. He wished it was all just a dream or – or a nightmare but Zero knew he was very much awake and it wasn't a dream. It was real.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, a soft broken sound escaping his lips. The Sato brothers had already left an hour ago and it was almost mid-morning now, a bright and sunny one. Zero was about to turn in after having his shower but the brief echo of Kaname's pain in their shared bond made the young hunter decide to look for his lover instead. As he hurried to the guesthouse that Yagari occupied, other emotions suddenly flooded their bond, a very unsettling mix of anguish and pleasure that made no sense whatsoever to Zero. He had no idea why he thought Kaname would even be at the guesthouse since the pureblood and the one eyed hunter could barely stand each other's presence as it were but Zero simply followed his instincts, trusting that there would be a logical explanation awaiting him there.

What he seriously didn't expect to find was – was... Zero shook his head violently. His stomach was churning inside him and he didn't even know how to quantify what his eyes were telling him back there. It would have been enough of a shock just finding his sensei and his lover sitting at that damned table having coffee and a chat together but – but –

_Actual sex...?_

Zero groaned and pressed the heels of both palms hard upon his closed eyes, trying without success to erase the disturbingly erotic image that was burned into his brain. Had he imagined that? Had he hallucinated to such an extent that he ended up seeing Kaname lying naked on that table with an equally nude Yagari bent over him, soft yellow light reflecting off flushed skin that glistened with perspiration and-

Zero groaned again and let his hands drop from his eyes. He blinked several times, his vision having gone blurry from the pressure he had put on his eyeballs. Kaname's pale skin wasn't wet with mere perspiration alone. Zero was by now very familiar with the scent and taste of his lover's emission so he knew it wasn't just Kaname's passion he had smelled and seen earlier. The creamy liquid marking Kaname's chest and stomach just had to be from–

Zero's heart was pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it was about to jump right out. He was almost hyperventilating in shock. On that table. His sensei and Kaname just had sex... _on that damned table!_

Zero didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream his shock to the skies. If anyone had told him about this being a mere possibility, he wouldn't have believed them for a second. He knew he was the only one Kaname was sleeping with, he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Besides, the idea itself was completely and utterly ludicrous - there was nothing but thinly veiled contempt between Kaname Kuran, revered young pureblood leader and Touga Yagari, hardened vampire hunter and vampire hater. The only thing they had in common was Zero and he shook his head in sheer disbelief.

Perhaps he shouldn't have run away. Perhaps that wasn't Kaname but someone who merely looked very much like him. Perhaps Zero was just dreaming after all.

And perhaps pigs could sprout wings and fly.

Zero's head dropped forward and he exhaled on a long sigh. He had run out of perhaps-es... and he knew his eyes hadn't played tricks on him. For some unfathomable reason, Kaname had just made out with Zero's sensei, the man who was almost like a father to the young hunter. And if that didn't make Zero Kiryuu the laughing stock of both the vampire world and the hunter world, then what did?

Zero repressed a small sob, burning tears gathering in his eyes. _Why?_ What on earth could make his proud pureblood lover stoop so low as to have sex with the enemy? Zero knew Kaname was an intensely private and careful person. He only let down his guard in front of those he trusted implicitly and that small circle did _not_ include a cynical vampire hunter who had never bothered to hide his contempt of the young pureblood. The fact is, there had always been nothing but active dislike and prejudice between Kaname and Yagari and Zero didn't know which felt worse to him - the pain of betrayal or the shock itself.

But _why_? Why for God's sake when Kaname already had Zero with him? Since waking up in this beautiful villa after that horrifying flooded river episode, they were closer now than ever. They had finally cleared away the misunderstandings that had hurt them both for so long and Zero now knew that Kaname cared very deeply for him. He cared for the pureblood too and the past few weeks had been nothing short of beautiful. They had flown by with hours spent in each other's arms and they made love practically every night. They were intimately familiar with each other's bodies now and Kaname had seemed utterly content to be with Zero, his dark eyes adoring him as their bodies joined in the timeless dance of passion, his lips whispering praise as they moved together...

The tears started to fall and Zero's body shook with anguish. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around himself, his body rocking slightly to and fro. Was it still not enough for Kaname? Did the pureblood still find him _lacking_ in some way? Of course Zero's body inevitably protested after so many hours of sensual loving but Kaname had never seemed to mind that. The pureblood was unfailingly generous with his pure blood and he would even urge Zero to take him if he wanted more intimacy. But still... wasn't it enough? What more did Kaname want? Was he so desperate for sex that he would even sleep with someone like Yagari?

And speaking of his sensei...! Another sob forced its way out of Zero's aching throat. Touga Yagari hated all vampires with a passion that was second to none. He had lost an eye because of that school nurse Zero had naively defended years ago – hadn't his sensei reminded him of that episode just a few hours ago? There was just no fricking way that he and Kaname would actually – do... _that_.

That same disturbing image flashed through Zero's mind again and he froze as he realised something else. It was Yagari who had taken Kaname on that table... not the other way around. Of course, the other way would have been just as unfathomable but what on earth could possibly induce Kaname to let someone other than Zero bed him? It didn't make any sense at all! Kaname was a pureblood, he would never allow anyone to best him in anything and he would never allow anyone to take him in bed, other than Zero.

Zero's eyes blinked open and he stared unseeingly at the tree trunk. He thought that only he had that right, that special privilege of making love to Kaname and claiming his perfect, exquisite body. He had come to treasure their relationship very, very deeply, knowing that Kaname trusted him this much. So how could Kaname let someone else have him and throw that trust right back in Zero's face? And how in the world had that someone turn out to be Touga Yagari?

Zero shook his head again, still reeling from the twin blows of double betrayal. One from his lover and the other from his sensei, the only two persons he had left in this world with Yuki gone. The only two persons he cared for and whom he believed cared for him in return. Zero swallowed as he palmed away the moisture sliding down his cheeks, his throat raw and aching. That could only mean that despite the façade of a secure and happy life with Kaname, with all the protection and security that came with it, he actually had nothing.

Nothing at all.

Dimly, Zero felt someone's presence and heard the faint footsteps on the grass. He tensed up but didn't turn around, knowing who it was. Zero had always had a deep respect for his sensei. He had craved Yagari's approval and affection since young but now he didn't know if he could ever look at that familiar, rugged face again without feeling bitter anger and a sharp, biting pain.

"Zero."

Zero inhaled deeply, his face flushing hot with anger at that familiar, gruff voice. Yagari had displayed shock and open disgust when he found out about his student's physical relationship with Kaname, no thanks to that Seiji. But look at what had happened just a few hours after! With that thought, Zero swung around and glared furiously at his sensei, his hands fisting by his sides.

Yagari eyed him calmly although the accusing look in his student's eyes made a dull flush creep up his neck into his face. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. It was a bloody stupid question, of course the kid wasn't all right! He was pale, trembling with what had to be anger and shock.

"What the hell was that about, sensei?" Zero demanded, his voice a shaky whisper. He really didn't want to know – what he had seen was answer enough - but still, he had to ask. He had to know _why_ or he would explode even though his heart shrank from any possible answer. No answer, no reason could possibly be good enough to justify the heartache of such a blatant act. Not now, not after all the trials that he and Kaname had gone through.

Yagari swallowed. He had hurried after Zero, hoping desperately he would be given a chance to explain but now that he had, he didn't know what to say. Admitting that he didn't trust Kaname was one thing since it was something Zero already knew to be the truth. Admitting that he forced the pureblood to submit to him to prove his love for Zero and carrying that act through to completion was quite another.

Yagari had deeply regretted turning his back on Zero when he was first bitten but now he realised he would have done the very same thing earlier if Kuran hadn't come to see him. He had accused the pureblood of not caring when he was just as guilty of the same. Yagari knew that Zero would never look at him the same way again but he suddenly ached to cling onto the illusion that the boy still respected him. God help him, Yagari didn't think he could stand to see Zero's contempt aimed at him. It would be too painful to bear.

"It's not what you think, Zero," he began carefully, forcing himself to hold his student's eyes. Zero narrowed his gaze at him.

"It looked like sex to me. Are you telling me it wasn't?" he asked flatly, too angry now to feel any sort of shyness at saying that word out loud. Yagari's flush deepened. _Hell._ This was more difficult than he had thought it would be.

"Yes. Yes, it was sex," he admitted. "But not - not for the reasons you think, Zero."

Zero clenched his jaw and folded his arms tightly across his chest so that Yagari wouldn't know he was shaking like a leaf. "Oh? And what reasons would those be?" he asked in that same flat voice. Yagari cursed silently, feeling worse than ever. "That you thought we – we wanted it."

Yagari was already dressed but it was obvious he hadn't taken the time to wash and Kaname's scent still clung to him. It was a dearly familiar scent but it seemed so wildly wrong to smell it on Yagari and Zero kept seeing that image of Kaname under his sensei, naked and marked with his passion. Again, he fought the urge to scream mindlessly.

"Are you telling me you didn't _want_ that, sensei?" Zero spat out, breathing hard. "You're lying! You came all over him, damnit!" The pain in his chest had gotten worse, far worse and Zero was struggling to just breathe. What was killing him more than that, what he couldn't say out loud was that he had smelled _Kaname's_ pleasure as well. It wasn't just Yagari who had enjoyed himself and Zero felt his heart break all over again. If Yagari had raped Kaname – an admittedly impossible scenario – that would have hurt too and Zero would possibly have killed his sensei for it but at least, it wouldn't have hurt _quite _as much.

But the inescapable fact was, Kaname Kuran was a pureblood. It was impossible that he would let anyone walk over him, much less a cynical hunter he didn't like and didn't trust. Zero knew that he and Kaname had been through a lot ever since they cemented their bond. After Yuki's death, they had been through even more and both had suffered greatly from not daring to trust each other from the start. How could they? They had been enemies, positioned at polar opposites, sworn rivals for the same girl, one a pureblood and the other an ex-human... But finally, after so many months of hurt and pain, they had put the past behind them and Zero was desperate to keep what they had. Kaname's trust and affection meant more to him than anything else in the world. The pureblood was practically the only person he had left in this world other than Yagari. Zero couldn't believe that Kaname would actually betray him like this, and with the only person Zero looked up to but for some reason, he had. And it hurt like nothing else ever had.

Yes. What hurt Zero the most was Kaname's obvious pleasure over the act, the fact that he had gotten off from having sex with someone other than his own lover. Zero's eyes stung with more tears at the sheer injustice of it. Why? _Why_ had he done it? How could he have done it?!

Yagari hadn't thought it was possible to flush anymore than he already was but he was wrong. He knew Zero was hurting very deeply at the apparent betrayal of his lover but he didn't know how to help with that. Yagari hadn't planned on actually bedding Kaname – it was just a challenge at first but then it was accepted and he had to carry it out. It was only after Kaname had stripped and showed off that perfect skin and that lithe slender body that Yagari knew he was lost. He was only human after all...

He tried again. "Zero, I know how it must look like to you but I swear, that wasn't the reason why we – why it happened. I was furious when that other pureblood said Kuran was bedding you and I was - I was disappointed when you defended him. I thought Kuran was just toying with you–"

Zero snorted at that, too angry to care that his fangs were already out. "You took Kaname to get some sort of revenge for me?" he asked in patent disbelief.

"Ye– no... damnit, Zero! That's not what happened! I just didn't believe he would let you take him, that was all!" Yagari wasn't an eloquent person by nature and Zero's accusing and belligerent stare and his own guilt were making him less articulate than usual.

Zero's eyes widened in shock. "Kaname told you that?" he asked, his voice softening in sudden shock. Yagari nodded, deeply ashamed. "But I didn't believe him," he murmured.

Zero was stunned. Kaname hadn't liked it at all when his lover had let slip in the Moon Dorm library, in front of the other nobles, that he allowed Zero to take him. But for some reason, the pureblood had admitted the same thing to Yagari... Zero breathed hard, confusion and hope warring inside him again. But there was no escaping the fact that...

"So that's why you claimed him?" Zero asked and the suddenly pleading look in his eyes made Yagari cringe inside.

"I didn't think he would agree..." Even to his own ears, Yagari's protest sounded lame and weak. Zero all but exploded at this. "Of course he wouldn't agree!" he finally shouted, uncaring of the tears that were now streaming down his face. "I told you, sensei, he wasn't forcing me all this time! It was something I wanted, damnit!"

Yagari stood there, stunned at Zero's outburst. The stumbling words that the young hunter had shyly stammered in front of that Seiji just hadn't contained the same conviction as now.

"Kaname and I are together! We're lovers, sensei! How could you do that?" Zero shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what to believe. The world had turned upside down and nothing made sense anymore.

Yagari swallowed again. "I'm sorry, all right?" he apologised as steadily as he could. "I didn't realise that until much later and I..." Desperate to make things better, he blurted out, "Look, at least I didn't come inside him, OK?"

Zero's only answer was a glare that would have shriveled up a lesser man than Yagari. The younger hunter followed it up by a snarl that displayed his fangs to perfection. "Go to hell," he said flatly before turning around and walking swiftly off in the direction of the main house. Yagari stared after him, shocked and speechless. This fiasco just smacked of the highest irony he could think of. Kaname Kuran had traded his exalted, pureblood body to his arch enemy, Touga Yagari, just so that the one eyed hunter would stay to train Zero Kiryuu but now... it was Zero who didn't want his sensei to stay.

Yagari exhaled tiredly and planted his hands on his hips. Ruefully, he shook his head at the mess he had made of things. He slowly turned around and trudged back to the guesthouse. The sunlight was bright and hot and Yagari was thankful to enter the relative coolness of the guesthouse and close the door behind him. Kaname was shrugging into his suit coat, his long dark hair wet from his hurried shower. He fixed Yagari with deeply anxious eyes.

"Where's Zero?" Kaname asked, too worried by now to even care that his voice betrayed his feelings. In any case, Yagari somehow wasn't the enemy now... not after finally believing how he felt about Zero. Yagari sighed and shook his head.

"I tried to explain the situation to him but he ran off towards the house." He jerked his chin in the general direction of the villa and Kaname immediately went to the door and opened it, almost recoiling from the bright sunlight hitting his sensitive eyes. It was too much to hope that he would actually catch sight of Zero right there and then but he had to try. But Zero wasn't anywhere in sight. He had also blocked their bond on his side and Kaname's graceful shoulders slumped as he closed the door, looking rather at a loss of what to do now.

"Give him time, he'll come around," Yagari mumbled as he raked a hand through his hair, feeling that strange sort of empathy for Kaname well up inside him again. Kaname only smiled mirthlessly. "You think so?" he murmured before he pressed his lips together as if he felt he had said too much. The pureblood stood up straighter and squared his shoulders, a determined look now entering his eyes.

"It's OK, Yagari. I will handle this on my own," he added, sounding a lot more like his usual self again. He gave a cool nod to the hunter and Yagari grunted, torn between predictable annoyance and strange relief at hearing that confident tone once more. Kaname turned to the door and wrenched it open again. This time, he used vampire speed to reach his house, appearing as nothing more than a fast moving blur to the watching hunter.

By now, Yagari was itching for a cigarette and he had a foreboding that the vampires' confrontation wouldn't go at all well but... it was out of his hands now. Yes, far better to leave it to Kuran to sort things out with Zero since purebloods were notoriously smooth talkers after all. Still, Yagari couldn't help brooding on it as he went to unpack his bag, hoping that it wouldn't be a wasted effort.

- o –

Kaname was intensely relieved to be out of the burning sun but his steps slowed down as he went inside the villa and made his way upstairs. It was quiet now, the staff having retired for the day. Strangely reluctant now, Kaname neared Zero's room. The door was closed but he could sense the hunter's presence inside. Steeling himself, he knocked softly on the door.

"Zero?"

There was no reply but Kaname knew Zero had heard him. He knocked again, louder this time.

"Zero, please... I want to talk to you."

After a pause that seemed uncomfortably long, he heard a soft 'OK'. With his heart pounding uneasily in his chest, Kaname opened the door. Zero was curled up in one of the leather armchairs with his legs pulled up but he looked up when the door opened, his expression wary and hurt. The special tinted glass on the windows kept out much of the sunlight but Kaname could see that Zero's eyelashes were spiky and he could smell the faint tang of salt in the air. His heart ached to know that Zero had been crying.

"May I come in?" Kaname asked quietly. He had bought this villa for both of them but this set of rooms were strictly Zero's. Kaname had furnished them with his lover's taste in mind, or as much as he knew of it, while the hunter was unconscious and he had told Zero these were his rooms, his own personal space. Kaname had never before needed to ask permission to enter them but after what had happened, he didn't want to make anymore mistakes where Zero was concerned. He didn't ever want the hunter to feel that his privacy wasn't respected.

Zero gave a nod and Kaname came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Zero stood up at once and moved away to stand at the windows with that same wary look and Kaname's heart suffered another pang. He couldn't blame for Zero for acting this way, not after what he had stumbled upon in the guesthouse but Kaname was determined to set things straight even if it labeled him as the worst strategist in the world.

_Going to confront your adversary completely unprepared with nothing to bargain with and ending up on your back. Literally. Not to mention getting screwed by him. Again, literally._

"Zero, please listen to me," Kaname began carefully but Zero shook his head.

"No. I want to know something first," he demanded and Kaname hesitated before nodding slowly.

"All right. What is it?" he asked softly.

"Did Master Touga rape you?" Zero strove to keep his voice even but it wobbled on _that_ word. He couldn't even believe he was asking such a laughably impossible thing but he also couldn't believe that Kaname would willingly submit to anyone else but him. To find out first hand that he had was a devastating blow to Zero's pride. It was different if Kaname had been forced but as much as Zero wanted to believe that he had, he couldn't.

For one thing, Kaname wasn't bleeding anywhere from a hunter weapon injury as far as Zero could tell. His pureblood presence was as bright and strong as usual. He hadn't been tied up or held at gunpoint when Zero had burst in on them in the guesthouse. In fact, Kaname had even found pleasure and that was possibly the most bitter pill for Zero to swallow. Even though his lover was shower fresh now, Zero knew what he had smelled earlier and he couldn't comprehend how his lover could have possibly found bliss in such a situation.

_Oh God._

Kaname stared at Zero, his heart sinking right down to the floor. He didn't want to answer that question, he didn't! It would damn him for life. Kaname had hated being with another person who wasn't Zero but he couldn't in all honesty say that Yagari had raped him even if he had wanted to. Because it hadn't been rape. It had been consensual. Hateful but still fully consensual.

With Zero's words, a past memory intruded and Kaname found himself recalling a dingy hotel room in another lifetime, it had seemed so long ago. He had asked Zero that same question – had he raped him in that warehouse while he was suffering from a severed blood bond after killing Asato Ichijo? Kaname remembered being fearful of Zero's answer even though he was reasonably sure he hadn't forced himself on the hunter. Even now, he could still recall the awed relief he had felt upon hearing Zero's embarrassed but most welcome negative, a testament to the boy's innate honesty.

Zero deserved the same courtesy now but Kaname knew an honest reply would bring no relief to either one of them this time. He only prayed that Zero would still listen to him after this.

"Kaname... I need to know. Did he rape you?" Zero's voice shook even more this time and his eyes were mutely beseeching Kaname to say yes even if that labeled his own sensei as the villain. But even before the pureblood opened his mouth, Zero already knew what the answer would be.

"No. He didn't," Kaname finally whispered, his heart breaking inside him. "I'm sorry, Zero. I know it's not what you want to hear but Yagari didn't rape me."

Something in Zero's eyes died right there and then and Kaname felt his own heart shatter in despair.

_But I did make a horrifyingly stupid mistake of begging him and I made another colossal mistake of asking him to test me. _

Kaname swiftly took a step forward, desperate to clear himself but Zero shook his head immediately. "Don't touch me!" he rasped out, looking almost frightened. Kaname stopped at once, his eyes shocked and pained. "All right, I won't. But Zero, please... let me explain," he whispered. He took a deep breath, trying to draw some measure of comfort from his lover's deliciously familiar scent.

"What you saw earlier... it's not what you think." Kaname was careful to keep his voice soft and even but he had unknowingly used the same words Yagari had said earlier and Zero narrowed his eyes at him, the sharp points of his fangs glinting between his parted lips.

"If Master Touga didn't rape you then what else could it be? Do you think I'm blind, Kaname?" he hissed angrily. "I saw what you two did! Or do you think I'm so stupid that I can't recognise a sex-on-a-table session when I see one?!"

Zero hated the fact that his voice was still shaking but Kaname didn't appear to have noticed it.

"I... no, that wasn't... it was-" The pureblood broke off and shook his head in despair. He knew Zero was fixated on _what_ he saw but it was the _why_ of it that was far more important.

For some reason, that head shake galled Zero and he growled, burning hot anger trumping over his calm veneer, lengthening his fangs to the fullest. He had been sitting here _crying_ in his room, appalled to think that his sensei had somehow forced himself on Kaname but of course that couldn't possibly have been the case! What was he thinking, damnit?! Well, that moment of utterly stupid self-pity was now over and good riddance to it. First Master Touga and now Kaname - how dare they tell him that what he saw wasn't real? Did they honestly think him that much of an idiot? Well, perhaps Zero was... but he was damned if he'd let them know.

"Why did you do it, Kaname? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Zero shouted, giving free rein to his emotions at last. His eyes were stinging again but it was nothing compared to the blinding pain in his heart and he ignored both, focusing desperately on his anger.

"Damnit, Kaname! Wasn't what we had enough for you? Wasn't _I_ enough? Is that it? I wasn't good enough?" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. Horrified, Kaname shook his head. Zero was naturally shy and reserved when it came to expressing his inner feelings verbally and the fact that he was shouting his words with total abandon now meant he was hurt far more deeply than Kaname had realised.

"No, Zero! It's not that at all. You _are _good enough, you're all I ever want," he protested but Zero was past hearing and he was well past caring at this point. All he knew was despite everything they had been through, Kaname had proved himself to be a typical, insatiable pureblood after all – taking what he could get and even sleeping with the enemy to get it. Zero's lips pulled away from his teeth and his eyes darkened as rage threatened to overcome sanity.

Kaname saw the signs and was deeply worried. He knew that Zero's emotions were escalating well out of control and if he didn't stem the hunter's anger _now_, it could lead to irreparable damage. Kaname could still recall the devastating fight they had had on the day of Yuki's death so many months ago. They had shouted hurtful and untrue things to one another and Kaname hadn't even known that he had taken away Zero's self worth that day until much, much later. He had come so close to losing his beloved hunter then and Kaname couldn't allow that to happen again.

It didn't matter that he had hated having Yagari claim his body. Placating Zero was the number one priority now and explanations would just have to come later.

"Please, Zero," Kaname said urgently. "I'm sorry, OK? Please forgive me, I'll never do that again." It was a severe blow to his pride, having to apologise to Zero for doing something that was actually for his lover's sake but Kaname didn't care. Set things right later but _calm Zero down first._

Zero paused at the unexpected words but they only served to cement Kaname's guilt in his opinion and he glared at the pureblood, his breathing coming out in harsh and ragged pants. Quickly, Kaname pressed on.

"Please don't leave me, Zero," he whispered and this time, he meant every word of it. He would die without Zero by his side, even if the hunter was still alive. "I need you. We need each other, you know that..."

Zero stayed silent. He was still unbelievably furious but Kaname's words had struck an unexpected chord in him. Zero had come to that exact same realisation on the bank of that swollen river a few weeks back. No matter what, he needed Kaname almost as much as the pureblood needed him. Their lives were linked together whether they liked it or not and they needed each other to survive.

Yes, Zero knew all that but something so very precious had been broken now - his trust in Kaname. Zero didn't know if he could ever forgive the pureblood after this painful episode – didn't the pureblood know how hard won that trust was? It was inconceivable to him that Kaname could possibly overlook this after apologising so desperately for hurting him the last time but despite his pain, Zero's traitorously soft heart still wouldn't let him leave the pureblood despite being broken into a thousand pieces.

_Call me the biggest fool of all but I can't leave Kaname. Not even now..._

"I'll do anything you ask, Zero. Just don't leave me," Kaname whispered, uncaring of how pathetic he sounded. Eager to escape the blinding clarity of his own weakness where this pureblood was concerned, Zero pounced on his words.

"You'll do anything?" he asked suspiciously and Kaname nodded quickly. "Anything," he confirmed.

Zero blinked in surprise but his features tightened with resolve a second later. It looked like Kaname was begging to be punished. Well then... _fine._

"You'd have to let me top you from now on," Zero stated. His voice was cold and hard and it was Kaname's turn to blink. "What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard wrongly. Zero set his jaw and nodded when he actually wanted to cry.

"You heard me, Kaname. Master Touga didn't believe it so this is how it's going to be from now on. You submitting to me."

_Damnit, Kaname! How could you turn to someone else?! You had me! You could have me anytime... why wasn't it enough?!_

Kaname opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking as rapidly as he could under the circumstances. It wasn't that he minded Zero claiming him and it was hardly like he hadn't done it before. But to never have the chance of loving and pleasuring Zero? To never have the chance of bringing Zero to blinding heights of passion and see him lose himself in sheer bliss like how Kaname loved doing?

"Zero, are you sure?" Kaname asked hesitantly. "If you'll just listen-"

"I've had it with explanations!" Zero exploded. "They don't change a thing!" He folded his arms and glared at Kaname, awaiting his reply.

_It's still better than him leaving you, stupid! Agree now before he changes his mind!_

Yes, this was more than Kaname had expected. He should accept the condition with open arms and be thankful that Zero was still with him and still wanted him. The pureblood finally conceded defeat and his shoulders slumped with the knowledge that he had once again sold his pride at a price that was almost too high. Almost.

"All right," Kaname finally whispered, holding back his tears with difficulty. "I'm yours."

_I've always been yours, Zero. Even if you never knew it._

But the words were silent and Zero didn't hear them. "Strip. Now," he ordered, his eyes and voice as hard as steel. Surprisingly, Kaname couldn't help a faint smile, finding unexpected amusement at the similarity of Zero's words with his sensei's. But this time, he didn't mind. It was going to be with Zero, the boy he loved and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

_At least I'll be taken on a comfortable bed this time and not on a table..._

With those philosophical words going through his mind, Kaname silently took off his clothes for the second time this morning but his movements were surer now and far more graceful. He took off everything and walked over to the bed, moving with deliberate and seductive grace that only he could pull off, his body starting to tingle with anticipation. Kaname could hear Zero stripping off his T-shirt and jeans behind him and he half glanced over his shoulder, deliberately letting the hunter see the small smile that was playing about his sculpted lips. Zero may demand obedience and submission but Kaname refused to feel like he had no choice in the matter. He loved Zero. He wanted Zero. If this was how his lover wanted him, then fine. He would do this of his own free will...

Unfortunately for Kaname, his obvious willingness only angered Zero even more. The hunter was far too upset to think clearly right now. He had only experienced this same emotion once, of suddenly and illogically wanting to hurt Kaname but he had pulled back then, frightened at the sheer intensity of that alien desperation. But this time, it was different. Zero felt that his anger _now _was fully justified and his vampire side asserted itself smoothly, demanding to be appeased, demanding to be satisfied.

Zero deliberately raked his eyes over Kaname's pale, graceful form and let his body react to that tempting picture, growing hard and aching almost instantly. Zero didn't want to see acceptance and compliance from the pureblood and he damned well didn't want to see that saucy little smile. God help him... right now, all Zero wanted to do was _hurt_ Kaname and hurt him good.

A faint but somehow familiar sound behind him made Kaname glance over his shoulder again and his blood unexpectedly ran cold, the small smile freezing on his lips. Zero was as naked as he was but it was the sudden profusion of vines snaking out from his body that held Kaname's attention. They were the same silvery vines that he had seen before, when they made love once and when they sparred but with one very notable exception. Each and every one of the writhing stems were adorned with long, black and vicious looking thorns. There were no pale violet roses now and no fragrance, only those ominous and terrifying looking thorns.

Kaname jerked his startled gaze up to Zero's face and felt his heart lurch in his chest. The familiar silvery amethyst eyes had now morphed to total, inky blackness and Zero's smile was terrifyingly cold. He had vamped out completely and Kaname knew that he was in for it.

What was worse was that he had actually asked for this.

-- To Be Continued --


	3. Chap 3: Confession

**Author Notes: **Wow, I managed to get this ready for posting after all! _–very relieved– _Will go back to TOHOM next week.

There are some spoilers here for **Blackened Wing**'s awesome Crimson Door story. This is the conclusion to what I had originally envisioned as a one shot :D I really enjoyed writing this story and I thank everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. I really appreciate all your comments, favourable or not but I must admit to being especially thankful for the wonderful support many of you have given me _-hugs-_ Hope you all enjoy this concluding chapter and found it satisfactory.

**Appreciation: **Again, to the great **Blackened Wing** for her never ending support, kind words and endless motivation _–hugs her tightly once more-_ Her excellent VK stories are truly a wonderful source of inspiration so I'm sure this won't be the last AU that came from one of them! Thank you so much, my dear. Hope I've done the boys (all three of them) justice!

-- Continued --

A torturous forty minutes later, there was no semblance of a smile on Kaname's face. He was pinned onto the sheets by Zero's thorny vines. One of them had wound itself twice around his neck, more were circling his chest and arms and still more vines held his knees well apart on the bed. Zero was standing on the floor behind him and Kaname's body jerked back and forth with each deep and forceful thrust of the hunter's hips.

Ordinarily, Kaname would have found delight and pleasure in being taken by Zero, whether gently or otherwise. He had loved it each time the hunter claimed him in the past, even when the latter was dead drunk but this time was painfully different. Kaname found that he was enduring rather than enjoying it. He wasn't in the least bit aroused. In fact, he was immersed in a world of pain. Zero had used the vines to pleasure him exquisitely when they made love after the hunter woke up from that river episode and Kaname had enjoyed every single moment of that – it had been truly incredible. Breathtaking. But this… this was _punishment_. Kaname knew it wouldn't be a fun ride and he was absolutely right.

The preparation itself had been rough and painful. Zero had pushed Kaname down onto the bed and used his nails to score several deep scratches on the pureblood's smooth back to get blood for lubrication. The sight and scent of that rich, crimson liquid pushed Zero even deeper into his vampire state and he wasn't gentle when he stretched Kaname's entrance with blood coated fingers, making the pureblood grit his teeth. Kaname knew he could have used his strength to push Zero away but having made up his mind that he was going to go through with it, his stubborn pureblood pride refused to let him back down.

As he felt Zero's fingers thrusting into him, Kaname couldn't help the thrill of raw fear chasing down his spine. The silvery vines snaked around him and as they tightened their coils mercilessly, the sharp thorns pierced his skin and sank deeply into his flesh with obvious relish. They left his nerves screaming in pain but with the addition of the hunter poison continuously being injected into his flesh, Kaname was in agony as he felt his pureblood strength, power and healing ability leach away.

Nevertheless, it was the sharp yet suffocating sensation of Zero's pain and anguish that hurt Kaname most of all. The blood bond they shared was indeed a blessing and a curse. When either one felt tenderness and pleasure, the bond helped to transmit those loving feelings but when one party wanted to hurt the other like now, the bond only made it far worse. It was now channeling Zero's pain into Kaname and amplifying the own tearing pain in his heart. Kaname knew that Zero could also feel his own suffering but that didn't make him feel any better. It was likely that his lover's vamped out state was protecting him from most of Kaname's pain in any case but the pureblood wasn't as shielded and the amount of raw anguish pouring in from Zero made him want to cry, as did the choked sounds that echoed in each of the hunter's harsh, rasping breaths.

"How could you make love to someone else, Kaname? How?" Zero sobbed as he continued to pound into his helpless lover, heedless of the blood staining Kaname's fair skin. Normally, Zero's gentle caretaking nature would have been horrified at the sight but right now, his vampire side relished it with a darkness bordering on cruelty. Relished the feel of his lover's pain and the scent of his spilt blood. Relished the raw pleasure of burying himself deeply into that tight, sensual body that was solely his right now. Relished the pureblood's suffering that was so thick it could almost be tasted in the air.

Zero dug his fingers painfully into Kaname's slender hips as he held them in place and the pureblood could only hang his head, helpless tears escaping his eyes. The sinuous vines tightened on his thighs before pulling them further apart and Kaname's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Zero's hard arousal plunder him even deeper than before. The pureblood should have been fully aroused by now and ecstatic with bliss. He wanted to but God help him, he couldn't feel any sort of pleasure from this.

Kaname knew that it was partly the fact that he couldn't even hold Zero close to him that hurt him the most. Kaname could possibly ignore the sting of the thorns deep in his flesh that were continuously injecting tiny but potent doses of hunter poison into his body but he couldn't ignore the emptiness of his arms. There was no question of forgiveness here; Kaname didn't hold it against Zero. He already knew that his gentle lover would hate himself later for hurting him like this. Besides, hadn't he wanted to see Zero vamp out? The hunter was definitely vamping out spectacularly now and Kaname decided he would just submit to his punishment and trust that Zero would calm down enough to listen to him later. To protest and rebel would only make things worse.

Still... Kaname still couldn't stop the anguished tears from rolling down his face as his body continued to jerk in response to the hunter's rhythmic thrusts, knowing that neither of them were deriving any real pleasure from this act.

- o -

Yagari lit up another cigarette from his pack and continued his restless pacing, the heels of his boots rapping smartly on the wooden floor of the guesthouse amongst the litter of ash and used butts. He didn't know if he was worried for Zero or for Kaname but the very fact that he was agitating himself on account of two vampires was a completely laughable one. His colleagues at the Hunters Association would have a field day with him if this ever got out one day but Yagari couldn't bring himself to care very much for that at this very moment. All he could think about was that his deep seated prejudice against vampires had gotten in the way of Zero's happiness and he had no one to blame but himself.

Kaname had hired him in the genuine belief that it would help secure Zero's future, self worth and happiness but Yagari had let his distrust destroy the growing relationship between his student and the pureblood who, against all odds, loved him.

"_Kaname and I are together! We're lovers, sensei! How could you do that?"_

Once again, Yagari saw Zero's pale face and pained eyes as the younger hunter's shouted words echoed endlessly in his mind. Abruptly, he stopped pacing and threw his half smoked cigarette on the floor, putting it out with the heel of one boot. He raked his black, unruly curls back with both hands, giving the strands a harsh tug at the same time.

_Damnit!_

Yagari knew he couldn't let this one go - not after what he had done. Making up his mind, he whirled around and strode to the door. He let himself out into the bright sunshine and made his way up to the main house. It was an hour to noon now and there was no one around on the extensive, well kept grounds. When Yagari reached the front door, he simply let himself in, knowing that all the servants were asleep. The door was unlocked and he couldn't help feeling an additional sense of guilt at how easy it was to enter the house at this hour. Still, he moved cautiously. That white blond girl, Seiren, may be asleep but her senses were keen and he had no wish to see her now.

The fact that Yagari made it through the hall and up the stairs only served to make him more uneasy. He was here as Kuran's guest and as Zero's teacher and that meant that he was trustworthy despite being a skilled and experienced hunter. He wasn't sure he was worthy of that trust now, though. What he did know was that he was a fool for sneaking into a house full of vampires and sticking his nose where it didn't belong, all because of his bloody stupid conscience wouldn't leave him alone.

The thick and plush carpeting in the upstairs corridor helped to muffle Yagari's footsteps and he made his way unhesitatingly to Zero's room where he could sense two strong vampire presences inside, one of them a pureblood's. His feeling of uneasiness increased as he approached the room. The door was closed and obviously soundproofed but something was going on inside and Yagari's keen senses were going haywire. Tentatively, he pushed the door open and then stood rooted to the spot, his eye going wide in sheer disbelief.

Both Kaname and Zero were naked and on the bed. The pureblood was on his elbows and knees, his pale, slender body jolting back and forth as Zero slammed repeatedly into him from the back with sharp, hard jerks. Kaname had heard the door open and swung his head immediately to see who it was. No one else would have dared to enter like this and his startled eyes met Yagari's one head on. The one eyed hunter stood transfixed at the door. He wanted to look away... but he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and gawk like an idiot who had before never seen a sex scene in his life.

But then again, it wasn't a normal sort of scene, was it?

For one thing, there were those vines again. Strangely beautiful, silvery stems that snaked out from Zero's body, going across the cream coloured sheets and up the wooden posts of the bed. They were on Kaname as well - going around his long, graceful throat and circling his chest... snaking down his arms and pinning them to the bed... twining around his thighs and holding them well apart, forcing the pureblood to lean forward to keep his balance. Yagari's shocked gaze then took in the thorns – long, dark and vicious looking spikes that lay harmlessly on the sheets but on the stems touching Kaname, they bit deep into his pale flesh. Thin trickles of crimson blood ribboned out from each puncture wound, marring the creamy skin and soaking into the sheets.

For another thing, there were the tears. Silent but anguished tears that ran down not just Kaname's face but Zero's as well. Seeing tears on a man's face usually served to disgust Yagari since he firmly regarded them as a weakness but all he felt right now was a fierce pang in his heart. This was not right. This was not right at all and he found that he especially couldn't stomach the anguished look on Kaname's face.

No, this wasn't a normal sex scene at all, not even by vampire standards. This was _punishment_. It was embarrassingly obvious that Kaname wasn't in the least bit aroused and it was all too frighteningly clear who was in control right now. Yagari swallowed, finding the sight unexpectedly hard to take. Before today, he would have exulted in righteous, vicious triumph if he had come across such a scene. After all, hadn't he always hated those damned bloodsuckers? Kaname Kuran was a prince amongst them – it should be such sweet victory to see the proud, perfect pureblood humiliated and by a Level D vampire who also happened to be a hunter.

So why didn't it feel remotely good at all? Yagari couldn't stand witnessing the painful scene, nor could he turn around and walk away. He wouldn't care if this was the true face of the relationship Zero had with the young and charismatic pureblood leader. He wouldn't care if his student did indeed take Kaname like this each time, even though he knew it couldn't possibly be the case. But after what had happened earlier, Yagari just couldn't let this continue. He of all people knew that Kaname _hadn't _agreed to his admittedly outrageous demand just to experience a quick lay with the enemy or because his hormones had gotten the better of him. He had done it simply because he loved Zero and would have done just about anything to make the boy happy.

Honestly... shouldn't that act alone atone for almost any other sin the pureblood might have committed? Should that act make Kaname Kuran one of the most respected persons in Yagari's book? It should. It should and it did.

_Damnit all to hell..._

"How could you, Kaname?!" Zero cried out as he thrust himself into Kaname again and again. He was sobbing so hard by now he didn't even sense the presence of another hunter in the room. Zero's control wouldn't normally have allowed him to last this long without reaching his peak at least once but in his vamped out state and with the waves of anger beating at him, the ex-hunter was lasting a whole lot longer than usual. He hadn't orgasmed once since he starting taking the pureblood about half an hour ago.

"How could you let someone else take you? I thought I was special! I thought I was special to you, damnit! You said I wasn't a whore for letting you take me but you – you... what the fricking hell does that make you, Kaname? You let your own enemy take you! Does that make you a whore, Kaname? Does it?!"

Zero swore viciously and the vines responded to his fury, tightening around Kaname's shaking thighs and yanking them even further apart. Kaname was still holding Yagari's stunned gaze and the rosy flush in the pureblood's cheeks deepened in shame as Zero grabbed his shoulders instead, anchoring him in place so that he could penetrate that tight, sensual body even more thoroughly. Yagari swallowed again, too horrified to feel any sort of desire at the scene in front of him. Cursing soundly at himself, he strode into the room, absently nudging the door shut with a booted toe. As he approached the bed, Zero's head swung around and he froze while in the act of thrusting into Kaname again, dark eyes going wide with shock.

Yagari clenched his jaw and reached out to grab Zero's shoulders. He pulled hard at them, deliberately ignoring the dangerous looking vines snaking out from the younger hunter. Yagari's keen eye had seen how those sharp thorns were causing Kaname to bleed without pause and he guessed rightly that they were hunter rather than vampire based and hence, would not cause another hunter lasting harm.

Zero growled, a low and feral sound reverberating from his throat as he was forcibly dragged away from Kaname. He rounded on Yagari and the abrupt movement broke the older hunter's hold. Zero's vines shifted in his anger, causing Kaname to utter a strangled gasp as his airflow was severely reduced, courtesy of the double coils of spiny stems tightening around his throat.

With the instinct of a hunter and the speed of a vampire, two more vines sprouted from Zero and Yagari took a quick step back, pulling his arms towards himself. Still, the silvery stems reached him an instant later, twining sinuously up his arms with unearthly speed and curling tight. Yagari ignored them, his one eye fixed steadily on his student's face as he fought to keep his instinctive distaste from showing on his face. The thorns may be hunter based but the power of the vines were clearly vampiric. It was in actual fact, an amazing hybrid of both vampire and hunter ability but Yagari was in no mood to appreciate that right now. Besides, with razor sharp fangs fully bared and his usual silvery purple irises black with anger and lust, Zero was almost unrecognisable. Something inside Yagari's cynical heart protested at this cruel trick of fate and he yanked futilely at the vines on his arms. They didn't budge an inch and their strength were a clear testament that Zero had indeed reaped the benefits of Kaname's pure blood many times over.

"Stop this madness, Zero!" Yagari barked. He gave up trying to free himself and grasped his student's shoulders instead, giving Zero a brief, hard shake. Yagari may be taken aback by his student's power but he wasn't afraid of Zero. "You shouldn't be doing this to him!"

The sheer incongruity of his words hit all three males hard – a seasoned hunter and renowned vampire hater stopping another hunter from harming a _pureblood_? Yagari felt the strong vines tighten menacingly around his arms but he didn't release his hold. He wouldn't have bothered if it was just one vampire hurting another but he couldn't let Zero act like this without knowing the truth. He could feel his student's muscles bunching up under his hands, the skin slick with sweat. Zero's chest was heaving but he stayed otherwise still as if his sensei's words had shocked him deeply.

Yagari shook his head on a sigh as he finally released Zero, dropping his hands back to his sides. "I never dreamt that I would find myself stopping my own student from hurting a vampire - and a pureblood at that," he whispered, almost to himself.

The soft words made the flush on Kaname's face deepen in anger and utter humiliation and he couldn't help glaring balefully at Yagari as he shifted a little on the bed, held mostly immobile by Zero's vines. Could this day get any worse for him? It wasn't enough that Diachi had warned him about the wisdom of protecting and trusting a hunter, it wasn't enough that Yagari had taken him just a couple of hours ago and Zero had seen that. Now, the one eyed hunter had burst in on them and found him held down with vines and being taken even more roughly. To make matters worse, Yagari had now witnessed the unforgivable sight of his tears _twice_, something no one but Zero should ever see.

It was utter and complete humiliation and Kaname seethed silently to himself. He forced himself not to react with admirable self-control, knowing that Zero was on the verge of exploding. This was probably the first time Yagari was witnessing his student's new power and Kaname was more than aware that the outcome could go either way. Zero then uttered another feral sounding growl, his eyes the same pools of unfathomable black. His vampire side deeply resented Yagari's interference and manifested its displeasure strongly, rustling his vines and pushing Zero even deeper into the dark violence of his rage.

"Why should I, sensei?" he rasped, spitting mad. "Isn't this what you wanted to see? Me taking my pureblood lover? Kaname submitting to me instead of the other way around? Isn't this what you want? Do you finally believe me now?!"

Yagari reacted with a sharp inhale that sounded pained and Zero laughed coldly. "Or is it that you want to bed him again? Well, you can't! Kaname's mine. _Mine_ and mine alone..."

Zero was breathing hard as he fixed his sensei with a hard stare. "I'll never share him with anyone. Never!!" he stated vehemently.

A strong thrill of raw delight and utter embarrassment ran through Kaname's body at Zero's words, making him shudder deeply. The words were darkly sensual and beautifully possessive - Kaname couldn't help feeling ridiculously pleased that Zero felt that strongly about him, at least in this respect, but the fact that he had said them not in private but to Touga Yagari was horribly mortifying to say the least.

Well, if there were any doubts at all that Zero was being forced into an unwanted sexual relationship with Kaname, those words should dispel them in nothing flat. There had been no hesitation in Zero at all when he uttered them but Yagari shook his head, still looking stunned and even a little shaken. "But not like this, Zero," he murmured. "This..." he waved a hand despite the vines, indicating his student's vamped out state. "This just isn't you."

Zero deliberately drew his lips back, fully exposing his gleaming fangs. "This _is_ me," he insisted coldly.

Yagari shook his head, his eye filled with pain. "No, it isn't," he said, sounding sadder than he ever had. He was glad to see that Zero wasn't actually cowed by Kaname and that he was strong and independent but it still wasn't Zero. At least, not the Zero Kiryuu he had known for years.

Where was the gentle and caring little boy he had once taught, the one who had watched over his sickly twin with a devotion that no one else could understand? Where was that naive but well meaning child who had stopped him from killing that pretty nurse turned Level E and cost him his right eye? Where was that innocent and wide eyed boy who had always hero worshipped him and wanted to grow up to be just like him?

At a complete loss for words now, Yagari glanced at Kaname. The pureblood was still crouched on the bed, his eyes darting between Yagari and Zero. Unwillingly, the older hunter's eye traced the vicious vines entwining Kaname and saw that he was still bleeding, the pale skin bruised and torn. Again, the sheer irony of the situation hit Yagari - less than a few hours ago, he would have been supremely pleased, vindicated and comforted to witness this sight but not now. He looked back at Zero whose narrowed eyes were still trained on him.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Zero," Yagari said quietly. "What happened earlier was not Kuran's fault."

Both Kaname and Zero inhaled sharply at that. "What?" Zero hissed.

Yagari exhaled. The die had been cast. He could not stand here and let Kaname take the blame when he was the one who had issued that admittedly ridiculous challenge. He had pushed the pureblood right to the edge and he knew it. Yagari was still stunned at the lengths at which Kaname was willing to go for Zero and the pureblood's devotion touched him far more deeply than he realised.

"If it's not Kaname's fault, then whose...?" Zero sounded like he already knew but he was disbelieving enough to want a verbal confirmation. Taking a deep breath, Yagari squared his shoulders, a dull flush steeling over his weather beaten features.

"It was mine," he confessed. "I forced Kuran to do it. It's true, he didn't want to but I gave him no choice."

It was true. All right, so Kaname had issued that tempting challenge but it was Yagari who had issued that ultimatum. It was he who had stood his ground, making it sound like Kaname had no other choice but to submit to him. Zero blinked, darting a swift and confused glance at Kaname before staring at Yagari again. "But he said it wasn't rape.."

_Oh God._

Yagari opened his mouth and shut it again, his eye closing momentarily. Even when he had nothing to lose, Kaname still hadn't claimed rape to get on Zero's good side? The one eyed hunter flushed even deeper.

"It wasn't rape, Zero. Kaname agreed to it but he damned well didn't want to. I... I forced him to agree. I refused to consider any other alternatives."

Zero blinked. "But why? And he came, I know he did..." he insisted dazedly. "If you forced him, then how could he enjoy it?"

Zero was too conflicted to feel any sort of embarrassment at voicing those words out. He choked back a sob as he snatched another furtive look at his helpless lover on the bed and the pureblood's heart squeezed in renewed pain. He truly hadn't wanted that brief, unfulfilling pleasure in the first place. He _hadn't_.

Yagari sighed. "Look - it wasn't straightforward sex, all right?" he admitted, his face flushing deeper. "Neither of us were in a rational frame of mind. I can see now that Kuran was upset that I was going to leave and hell, Zero, you knew how angry I was at him! We - we - all right, I accused him of being a whore even when we were - when I was taking him."

With that confession, Yagari bared his soul. It had to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done, perhaps even on par with turning away from Zero after he had been bitten. He was showing his prized student he had feet of clay and right in front of a pureblood too but he had to make things right between Kaname and Zero.

"But that doesn't explain why..." Zero still sounded confused and hurt and his silvery vines slithered about, mirroring their owner's agitation.

"When I finally realised he loved you, we were both... relieved. Me at knowing you were in good hands and Kuran... at knowing I finally believed him." Yagari shrugged diffidently and soldiered on stoically, ignoring the heat pulsing strongly in his face. "I guess it made us vulnerable to what we were doing and - and the outcome was inevitable. I'm sorry, Zero."

Zero exhaled shakily on that revelation. So many conflicting emotions were whirling around inside him now, each one fighting for his attention. Initial relief that a challenge was all it was, wonder that they were fighting over him, anger that they had chosen this way to thrash it out, frustration that his sensei hadn't believed his words or Kaname's, understanding that this was indeed Yagari's nature and above all, sudden and bitter guilt at misunderstanding Kaname's intention and finally, overriding, _overpowering_ anger that Kaname had first suffered Yagari's disdain and anger... and then suffered his own rough treatment of him.

All of the above swirled around inside Zero before coalescing into a bright and unstoppable surge of raw feeling. At any other time, he would have been stunned speechless at the sheer irony of Yagari's words and action but the dark fire and pain of betrayal was still burning in his heart and painful in its need for physical expression - Zero's body was actually shaking.

Both Yagari and Kaname looked as if they didn't quite know what to do next. In fact, the very air in the room seemed to fill with a building power that Kaname knew was not his. Zero finally gave into the vampire instincts inside him and acted on it, relying purely on instinct. He drew his arm back and punched Yagari right in the face with all his hurt and rage and regret behind it. The force of the punch almost cracked the one eyed hunter's cheekbone. As it was, his lower lip split wide open and his head was whipped to one side, tangled curls momentarily obscuring his features. Yagari stumbled backwards with a cry of pain and ended up on the carpet on his rear as he stared open mouthed up at Zero.

"Zero!" Kaname's cry sounded just as shocked. He was still pinned by the vines, his pureblood speed hampered by the poison from the thorns but he couldn't believe that Zero had just hit Yagari! Zero, who practically worshipped the very ground his sensei walked on...

In the stunned silence that followed, Zero's eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the enormity of his action. The air calmed once more as his vines retracted swiftly, following his changed mood. They slid off Yagari and climbed down from the bed posts and moved off Kaname as well, leaving bruises and bloody weals on his pale skin. The silvery stems slid back to Zero with a vaguely sinister, slithery sound and disappeared back inside him, leaving the pale, glistening surface of his skin as flawless as ever.

Kaname's eyes darted between his lover and Yagari as he slowly sat up on the bed but the elder hunter's gaze was locked onto his student's and vice versa. Yagari's cheek was throbbing fiercely and felt twice its size. His lip felt so swollen it was probably hanging right off his mouth. Zero's fist had packed quite a punch and once again, Yagari knew it was proof that his student had free and unlimited access to Kaname's powerful blood.

Slowly, the one eyed hunter sat up, one hand cradling his stinging mouth as he continued to hold Zero's increasingly dazed eyes. "Guess I deserve that one," he mumbled ruefully as he lowered his hand and saw the crimson liquid staining his fingers. He then gave Kaname a quick, almost alarmed look and Kaname recognised what Yagari had. The presence of fresh blood was dangerous with emotionally stirred up vampires and Kaname darted an anxious look at his lover, ignoring the rich scent of Yagari's blood in the air. With Zero's emotions see-sawing wildly like this, it was likely he could attack his sensei and despite what had occurred earlier, the pureblood didn't want that to happen.

Kaname moved as quickly as he could with his body weakened by the thorns. He grabbed Zero's nearest arm and pulled insistently on it until the stunned boy was sitting down on the bed next to him. With one visibly shaking hand, Kaname pressed the silver head to his neck while his other arm went protectively around Zero's back. Kaname knew his blood had hunter poison from the vines but while it was detrimental to vampires, the poison had originated from Zero so it was unlikely they would affect him even if he ingested it.

"Bite me, Zero. It's OK, bite me..." Kaname murmured in a voice he deliberately kept calm and soothing. Zero was shaking almost violently in his arms and offered no protest as he wrapped his arms around Kaname and latched onto his bite area almost desperately. He swept his tongue over the bruised area just once before sinking hungry fangs in. Those sharp points were very dear and familiar to Kaname and no matter what had happened between them just minutes ago, he couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering closed for a stupid, weak moment as his body reacted instinctively to that hungry bite.

Kaname's crimson toned eyes then snapped open again and he looked at Yagari still sitting on the floor, meeting the one eyed gaze with a stern and defiant warning.

_Hit back at Zero... and I will never forgive you._

Yagari found himself nodding almost before his mind could even process the words completely. How could he fault Zero when he knew he had that punch coming? The one eyed hunter found himself staring at the two vampires on the bed, one weakened, bruised and bloodstained, the other strong and unharmed. But it was the latter who was drinking from the former and not the other way around. Even from the back, it was obvious that Zero was drinking deeply and swiftly but it was the unexpected look on Kaname's face that held his attention. There was a haunting look of pleasure mixed with deep sorrow on his face as he cradled Zero close to him and stroked the mussed silver hair with trembling, blood stained fingers.

Kaname caught Yagari's gaze after a moment and tilted his head in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. Yagari's lips twisted wryly as he caught the silent hint to wash the blood off his face. Silently, he got up and complied, trying to ignore his now pounding head and feeling his strange respect for Kaname increase by the minute. The bathroom door closed behind him and Kaname bent his head to press his lips to Zero's hair, deeply thankful for privacy once more.

Zero's heart was filled with pain and confusion. Pressed so close to Kaname like this, there was no mistaking the sheer anguish radiating from the pureblood through the bond they shared and his body reacted instinctively to it now that reason had returned to him after that punch. Correspondingly, his bite gentled and Zero stopped drinking like it was going out of style. He took slow, shallow draughts instead, using his tongue to shyly caress Kaname's pale skin as he fed. Zero was still angry and confused but his caring nature and soft heart simply wouldn't let him continue mauling Kaname's neck. Not when the pureblood wasn't pushing him away and not when the trembling hand on his head was caressing his hair with such a gentle, loving touch.

Burning tears started welling up in Zero's eyes again and he struggled weakly to hold them in but they fell all the same. He couldn't keep anything inside him anymore, there was just no more room in his heart with all his mixed up emotions crowding there. Kaname smelled Zero's tears and he started speaking softly, murmuring formless words that soothed and calmed. Despite it being a purely vampiric act, or perhaps because it was one such act, both of them derived much needed pleasure and comfort from the now gentle blood sharing and embrace. In actual fact, it was Kaname who needed blood more than Zero since he was injured but Zero now was desperate for reassurance and his control was nowhere as solid as the pureblood's. In any case, their current proximity to one another helped to sooth the memory of that brutal taking and this momentary respite was more than welcome to both of them.

After a couple of minutes, Zero stopped drinking and pulled his fangs free but not before taking quite a substantial amount from Kaname, leaving him significantly weaker than before. With the poison still flowing around in his system, Kaname couldn't help thinking ruefully that he wasn't much of a threat to anyone right now and it wasn't a feeling he particularly liked, especially with two strong hunters keeping him company. He was also feeling delightfully dizzy and predictably but unforgivably aroused. Still, it wasn't an undesirable price to pay... not when Zero's gentle arms were encircling him.

Zero's aching heart flooded with even more remorse as he felt Kaname sway a little. _Crap._.. why was it that whenever he was angry or upset, Kaname inevitably ended up taking the brunt of his anger? It - it wasn't fair. The darker side of Zero might have felt that it _was_ fair in this case but the other, larger part of him absolutely abhorred hurting the pureblood in any way. Zero was also deeply ashamed that he had actually punched his own sensei in the face. Yes, what Yagari had done was unforgivable in his eyes but hitting out at him and putting his strength and rage into that punch – was it any better?

Zero knew it wasn't. Slowly and carefully, he licked the puncture wounds he had made closed, trailing his lips over some of the other deep holes his thorns had made in Kaname's graceful neck and buying himself a little time before he had to meet his lover's gaze. But eventually, the sluggish bleeding stopped and Zero hesitantly looked up. Kaname met his gaze at once, his chocolate eyes gentle and concerned.

"I'm sorry," Zero whispered huskily, his head swimming slightly with the amount of delicious pure blood he had taken. Kaname hushed him at once, reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand. He ached to lick his own blood off Zero's lips but he wasn't sure if he had the right to do that now. Tenderly, Kaname wiped his lover's lips and chin clean and Zero ducked his head, his pale cheeks blooming with colour once more. Kaname then crushed the tissues in his hand and cradled the hunter close to him, sweet relief flooding his aching heart that his lover's rage had finally spent itself. Hesitantly, Zero's hands crept around Kaname's back again and the pureblood hugged him harder, wordlessly encouraging his embrace. Zero did just that and for a long and precious moment, the peaceful silence was only broken by soft, shaky breaths as two hearts beat together in unison and their owners fought back tears.

When Yagari opened the bathroom door a while later, having deliberately dawdled inside, both vampires looked up. Zero saw the swiftly deepening bruise adorning his sensei's cheekbone and the swollen, injured lip and his eyes filled with guilt. He tried to pull away from Kaname but the pale, bloodied arm around his shoulders refused to budge. As far as Kaname was concerned, Yagari was no longer a threat to his and Zero's happiness and he saw no reason to hide what they had from him.

"Sensei..."

Zero forced himself to meet Yagari's steady gaze as he squared his shoulders and slid a little unsteadily off the bed, causing Kaname's arm to fall off him. His anger had vanished completely and Zero now only looked rather embarrassed and vulnerable. Heedless of his state of undress, he moved towards Yagari but after a few steps, he stumbled. Zero's legs just refused to hold him up anymore. His head was now spinning with Kaname's blood and his mind and body were both reeling from the mix of raw emotions he had experienced over the past couple of hours – shock, disbelief, rage, lust and remorse. Zero staggered a few steps backwards and both Kaname and Yagari moved as if to catch him but the young hunter quickly shook his head, his face pale. His back came up against the wall next to the windows and slowly, Zero sank down to sit on the carpet as his legs gave way. He hugged his knees close to his chest and moaned softly.

Looking from above, the three of them actually formed the three points of a triangle with Yagari at the doorway of the bathroom, Kaname on the bed and Zero between them at the wall. Both the older males found themselves watching Zero worriedly. His eyes had returned to their normal silvery amethyst colour but they were full of anguish as he looked at Yagari. Zero opened his mouth to speak but the elder hunter beat him to it and shook his head decisively.

"No. Don't apologise, Zero" Yagari drawled. "I had that one coming."

Yagari was trying to ignore the fact that Kaname and Zero were still stark naked but he didn't want to leave until he was sure that all the misunderstandings were straightened out. This whole mess was his fault to begin with – if he hadn't let that other pureblood bastard's remarks get to him, none of this would have happened. But it was no use dwelling on the past and at least he had found out that Kuran truly loved Zero. That was what was important.

Yagari had come here determined to make amends despite knowing that Zero might hate him for it. If after knowing the truth, his student still chose to reject him as his sensei and leave Kaname, then Yagari wouldn't stop him but at least, the pureblood deserved to have the truth made known to Zero. He deserved that much.

"Zero, I called Kuran a whore earlier," Yagari stated without preamble, his low voice hard. "I told him that you would think him one too. But I was wrong. He's not a whore. He – he has honour."

Zero blinked and even Kaname was at a loss for words as he stared at the one eyed hunter, making Yagari chuckle dryly.

"You're surprised?" he asked. "How do you think I feel?"

Kaname bit his lip as the one eyed hunter's words caused a swell of uneasiness inside him, making him feel off balanced and uncomfortably uncertain. He didn't know what he should be feeling right now. Humiliation that Yagari had caught him being held down and violently taken by his lover? Astonishment that Yagari was actually trying to placate his lover on his behalf? Anger that he himself had inadvertently caused this mess in the first place?

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Kaname pressed his lips into a thin line and gathered the remains of his shredded pureblood pride around him, holding his head high. "Thank you, Yagari," he began curtly. "But this is between Zero and myself. I can handle this -"

Yagari cut him right off, not even bothering to give the beleaguered pureblood face.

"You'll _handle _this, Kuran?" he asked, a measure of wry contempt in his voice. "How the hell are you going to do that? Just look at yourself - you're just putty in Zero's hands! You'd let him do anything to you, wouldn't you?"

Yagari hadn't actually meant to make his rebuke sound as cutting as it did. As far as he was concerned, he was merely stating a clear and irrevocable fact but Kaname still flushed deeply at the words. He didn't refute what the hunter had said. He couldn't - the proof was there for all three of them to see. Still, Kaname's injured pride made his aura flare up. He would have _pulverised _Yagari for his impertinent words if they didn't ring so darned true and the older hunter knew it. He exhaled on a long, bitter sigh.

"You'd even let Zero tie you down. You'd even let him call you names," he mumbled, ashamed of how badly he'd misjudged the pureblood.

To his horror, Kaname now felt his eyes smart anew at Yagari's words. Yes, he loved Zero and would do anything for him but damnit, what gave Yagari the right to make it sound so demeaning, to make it sound as if Zero was a cold and calculative person? He wasn't - he had just walked in on his lover and his sensei having sex! It was an understandable mistake! Of course Zero was furious at what he thought was unthinkable betrayal and of course he had the right to take his anger out on his lover. It didn't matter that what Zero said and did broke Kaname's already broken heart, the young hunter still had the right to do that. Perhaps no one else would think so but Kaname did. He could feel Zero's anguish and knew how badly the boy was hurting. If venting some of that frustration would help, then it was a small enough price for Kaname to pay. It wasn't as if Zero was really killing him and his body would heal soon enough. Or at least it would once his pureblood healing kicked in. Still, the look of shocked pity and guilt in Yagari's eye was surprisingly hard to take and Kaname felt the humiliating moisture in his eyes well up a little more.

"Yes..." he finally whispered, his eyes haunted with pain. "Guess you're right, I would let Zero do anything to me." Yagari's eye widened at his admission and Kaname again felt his pride assert itself, making him glare at Yagari.

"But that is just between Zero and me," the pureblood rasped softly, his voice trembling. "It's not his fault."

Yagari stared at him incredulously. "You'd say that even when he's killing you?"

Kaname shook his head, a faint wry smile hovering about his lips. "Zero isn't killing me... just working off his frustrations a little," he said softly. "I'll heal soon enough." At least, his body would. Kaname wasn't too sure about his heart, though. Yagari's lips pressed into a thin line at the pureblood's stubbornness before he deliberately turned away and fixed his student with his best no-nonsense look. Zero scowled at him mutinously, not at all liking the conversation that was taking place right in front of him.

"Zero, look. Kuran only submitted to me so that I would stay on to train you up," Yagari stated with a measure of his usual directness, making Zero inhale sharply. His pained eyes sought confirmation from his sensei and Yagari nodded grimly.

"If it weren't for him..." Yagari had to pause for a moment as renewed guilt bit painfully at his heart. So close. He'd been so damned close to leaving this boy again and for good this time. He sucked in a lungful of air and forced himself to continue. "If it weren't for him, I'd have left and continued believing you a deluded fool and Kuran a typical pureblood who's used to taking what he wants. I would never have known that considering your past and your circumstances, Zero, you were actually in the safest of hands. You were under a pureblood's protection, for heaven's sake! But better than that..." And here, Yagari's voice lowered in unwilling awe, "... you were with someone who would do anything for you."

_Even barter his own body to a vampire hunter._

Zero's gaze fell. He looked as if he didn't know what to believe in anymore.

"There _is_ no other reason, I swear! For God's sake, we don't even like each other! I just pushed Kuran into this because of what that other pureblood kid said earlier. I couldn't bear the thought of you having to submit to a pureblood. You were changed by one, Zero. It just wasn't fair that you had to submit to another, to be his punching bag or his bed toy, that you had no one else to turn to. When Kuran tried to explain what it was that you two shared, I didn't believe him. _I didn't want to believe him_."

Zero darted a brief look at Kaname before looking back at his sensei. He could understand the part about Yagari not wanting to see him submit to a pureblood. He could understand the part about Yagari not believing anything a pureblood said. What he didn't understand was... Zero let the question show in his eyes and Yagari sighed, shoulders hunching even more now.

"I threw it out more as a challenge than anything else. I didn't want to let Kuran off the hook and he told me to test him. He told me he would do anything I said if I would agree to stay on and train you up. So that's what I did. Believe me, Zero, it was only to see just to see how far Kuran would go since he claimed he loved you. I never meant to go any further than that."

Zero blinked at the words, his mind catching onto the second last sentence and clinging to it.

_Since he claimed he loved you._

Kaname was staring at Yagari. So the one eyed hunter hadn't intended to claim him at first. They had only tried to challenge each other but their pride had intervened and it had backfired on them both with disastrous consequences. Yagari caught his look and nodded, seeing the deep chagrin and regret in those chocolate eyes that he was sure was mirrored in his own gaze. He turned back to Zero but the boy was now staring at Kaname, his wide eyes asking a different question that the pureblood answered with a slow but definite nod.

Yagari sighed and both vampires turned to look back at him. "It looked like our stubbornness made the deal go a lot further than either of us had intended," he said wryly. Zero shot another look at Kaname who nodded again, slowly this time and with a frown. Deep inside, Kaname was mentally kicking himself. He was recalling the moment after Yagari had prepped him. The one eyed hunter had appeared to hesitate and Kaname, terrified that he would stop and the deal would be null, had quickly taunted him into continuing. It was a mistaken and a colossal one. The pureblood closed his eyes and shook his head. He was the one who had made it happen in the end.

"But –" Zero hesitated, now looking confused and very embarrassed. "Sensei, I thought you didn't like this... uhm, sort of uh, thing..." He shrugged a shoulder, not knowing how to put it at all delicately. At this, Kaname found himself glaring at Yagari even more fiercely. He seemed to know what he was doing that time. Yagari had the grace to flush even deeper and he shrugged awkwardly, trying to ignore the pureblood.

"I didn't want to take Kuran up on it but –" he broke off at his rather inopportune choice of words and his gaze slid away. Zero shot a questioning look at Kaname who shrugged back, his face now implacable as he kept his gaze on the elder hunter's face.

"But?" Kaname pushed for an answer but Yagari shrugged, his red face still turned away.

"Sensei?" Zero asked. He sounded uneasy now and Yagari cursed silently as he force himself to look at Zero, deliberately ignoring the curious looking pureblood on the bed.

"It started out as a challenge, nothing more," Yagari finally admitted. "But after that, I couldn't help feeling-" He bit off the rest of his words, now flushing so hard he felt his still throbbing face would melt right off his head.

_Crap, I'm one hell of a sick person, that's what I am..._

Zero's mouth had fallen open in shock and Yagari quickly shook his head. "It was _purely_ a physical reaction, Zero. Nothing more than that!" He was aware that he was starting to babble somewhat but it was just so damned mortifying to explain that momentary and unwanted attraction to Kuran.

"That wasn't sex, Zero! It was about subjugation, damnit! Kuran was giving me the opportunity to-" He stumbled to a stop, aware that the expression on his student's face was now akin to horror. Yagari muttered a fluent string of curses – he was making a mess of things now and damn it all to hell if he didn't sound like some sort of depraved monster.

Kaname's lips almost twitched. Yes, it had been a horrible day for him and he couldn't deny it was almost vindictively entertaining to see the hardened hunter flush and fumble with his words... but it wasn't helping Zero to understand the situation in the least. Kaname didn't want his lover's relationship with his sensei to suffer. Touga Yagari was on their side and he loved Zero and would have done just about anything to protect him. To Kaname, anything else wasn't as important.

"It was purely physical, Zero," he finally spoke up and Zero's head swung to him, his eyes pleading for something here to please make some sort of sense. Kaname couldn't blame him. He and Yagari must be the last two people in the world - vampire and hunter - to get involved in any sort of relationship, even a meaningless physical one.

"The whole thing was just a challenge gone wrong," Kaname explained softly, his eyes pained. "I can see now that neither of us meant for it to go that far but–" He held up a hand as Zero opened his mouth.

"I was serious when I told Yagari to test me," the pureblood continued, his voice firmer now. "I would have done anything to get him to stay to train you, Zero. Anything at all."

Zero swallowed. "Even barter your own body?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly. Kaname nodded solemnly. "Even that."

Zero shook his head, his eyes starting to fill. "You didn't have to, Kaname," he whispered. "It's not the end of the world if Master Touga leaves." Zero knew he was lying, of course. It would be very nearly the end of his world. Yagari was the only other person he had left other than Kaname now and the one eyed hunter's approval and affection meant a lot to him.

Kaname knew that as well and he smiled. "I know what Yagari means to you, Zero. I wanted to – in fact, I _still_ want to kill Seiji for twisting the truth." Kaname didn't need to hear the actual words to know what the other pureblood must have said and his eyes flashed dangerously. Yagari only shook his head, regret eating away at his heart. If he had only heard this conversation _before_ Kuran came to seek him out, that incident earlier would never had happened. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat since Kaname and Zero looked like they were getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Kuran's right, Zero. We – we didn't mean for it to get this far. But I wanted to know how far _he_ would go... for you."

It sounded horribly lame, even to his ears and Yagari didn't say anything more. He felt as if he were waiting for a verdict to be passed down on him because despite all his excuses, he was guilty and he knew it.

Zero was silent and Kaname looked at him, his gaze compassionate. He knew it was a lot for his lover to take in all at once and his heart ached for the boy he loved. Quietly, he got off the bed and Zero looked up at once but he didn't move away and Kaname walked over to him, uncaring of his own nudity and the bruises marring his skin. Yagari had already seen all there was to see of him anyway, and that wasn't important. Reassuring Zero was. Kaname moved slowly and carefully as he sat down beside his lover. Zero shifted around to look at him at once and the pureblood smiled reassuringly, sitting close to Zero but not actually touching him. Yagari sighed and moved over to the bed instead, sinking down to sit on the edge with a sigh of relief.

"Zero," he said softly and waited until the silver head had turned to him. "It's true. Kuran does love you. He would never have let you take him otherwise - he's a _pureblood_."

Zero blinked. "I know," he murmured. "But still..."

Yagari sighed. "But what, Zero? Look at what he's done for you! He's given you his blood. He's sheltered and protected you. You have a place to call home. You are under his protection and to top it off, you have his love."

_You are better off than any other Level D I know and that is a huge relief to me. I just wish Kaien could have known this too, I know he would've been overjoyed._

"If Kuran didn't love you, Zero, he would never have bargained himself to the one he hated," Yagari added. His voice had lowered somewhat in embarrassment and Kaname couldn't help a rather ironic smile at the Yagari's impassioned words. To think that just a couple of hours earlier, they had hated each other's guts...

_No. Not hate you, Yagari. Not anymore._

Yagari scowled as he saw Kaname's raised eyebrow but when the pureblood nodded his appreciation, Yagari couldn't help but nod in return. They both turned to look at Zero who was again silent and after a while, Yagari shifted, pulling the comforter out from under him. He stood up and Kaname and Zero looked startled at the sudden movement but Yagari only walked over to them, dragging the comforter along.

"For God's sake, cover yourselves up," he muttered gruffly as he pulled the soft cotton quilt around Kaname and Zero's shoulders. They automatically lifted an arm each to pull the comforter over their shoulders and Kaname's dark eyes were softer than usual as he looked up at Yagari, strangely touched at the one eyed hunter's action in wrapping them together like this. Did it mean that he truly supported the idea of them being together now?

Yagari ignored him as he moved back to sit on the bed. Zero snuggled into the folds of the comforter and sighed, sounding a little tired and despondent. "It's because you trust me, Kaname," he said softly, looking down. "That's the only reason why you let me take you, isn't it?"

Kaname shook his head at once. "No, Zero. It's not," he replied quietly. "Do you remember the first time you took me?"

Zero's head snapped up. He gave Kaname an agonised look before tilting his head just a little towards Yagari. "Uhm..." Zero mumbled, blushing again. A soft smile touched Kaname's lips at the return of his lover's shyness and he couldn't help sliding the backs of his fingers down one softly flushed cheek.

"It was the very day after we made love for the first time," he reminded the hunter softly, making Zero blush even more but he didn't look away from Kaname's mesmerising eyes. He couldn't.

_The first time. That deserted warehouse... when we lost all reason and I saved you from a severed bond._

"I remember," Zero whispered, still sounding painfully shy. "It was in that hotel, before Cross and the others came..."

Yagari blinked in surprise. So Kuran had actually allowed Zero to claim him since that long ago? Unbelievable... and yet from the look on his student's face, the absolute truth as well. Yagari realised that Kaname was looking at him again but in the next second, the pureblood turned resolutely back to Zero. To hell with Yagari listening in on what he had to say – Kaname wasn't going to wait one damned minute longer before telling Zero what he should have told him a long time ago.

"I let you take me even before I knew I loved you, Zero," Kaname murmured softly, gazing deep into the beautiful eyes fixed on his with helpless wonder. "Perhaps my heart already knew then how important you were to me. And now, even more important than before."

Silent tears welled up in Zero's eyes again and he sniffled softly, all anger drained away as the memories came flooding back. "You sacrificed your soul for Yuuki and I after that," he whispered and Kaname nodded.

"You'd have done the exact same thing, Zero. I knew I loved Yuuki but I just... I know what you wanted me to do then," Kaname murmured as he cupped Zero's face lovingly between his hands. "but I just couldn't sacrifice you – I _couldn't!_"

Zero nodded. "I know, because our bond would be severed," he replied and that was when Yagari started.

_A bond? Zero and Kaname were blood bonded?_

So this wasn't even a love affair after all... this was _forever_. This was a destiny neither of them could escape from. As unlikely as it sounded, Zero was now meant to be with Kaname and vice versa.

Kaname shook his head earnestly. "Not _just_ because of our bond, Zero, but everything!" he protested. "You were a part of me in a way I could not even understand but I knew I could not let you go."

Zero swallowed as he hung onto every word and hungered for more. Kaname smiled as he lifted a hand to smooth down a lock of mussed silver hair, his eyes glowing with adoration. "Not then, Zero. And not now. Not ever."

Kaname's words and heartfelt smile caused Zero's tears to spill over and the hunter sniffled softly, palming away the embarrassing moisture on his cheeks. Kaname's smile deepened. "I love you, Zero. I want you to be with me. Always," he whispered, his eyes adoring, sincere and filled with a love brighter than the sun.

Zero gulped again. "Kaname," he whispered. The comforter slid from his shoulders as he threw his arms around the pureblood. "You told me you cared," Zero whispered tearfully. "But you never said you loved me..."

Kaname buried his face in the mussed silver hair as he hugged Zero close to him, his heart full and aching. "I didn't dare to," he whispered back. "I was so afraid it would mean –" He broke off and shook his head. "I was just afraid."

Zero sniffled softly as he pulled back to look at Kaname. "Why were you afraid?" he whispered. "Did you think I would harm you if I knew how you felt?"

Kaname hesitated before giving a small, rather ashamed nod. "You wouldn't even have to do anything, you know. Just leaving me would be enough to kill me."

Zero gave a choked sound that was half laughter, half sob. "I was afraid of the same thing, that you'd eventually grow tired of me and-"

"Oh no, Zero, no!" Kaname shook his head hard. "Never. I would never grow tired of loving you or of wanting you," he declared, cupping that beloved face between his palms. It was Zero who closed the gap between them, kissing Kaname with a passion he had never before displayed in front of others.

Yagari bit his still painful lip. His eye was smarting suspiciously and he was feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute. He would have escaped _right now_ if it wouldn't have interrupted that dratted kiss. As it was, the only thing Yagari could do was turn discreetly away and blink hard since Kaname and Zero seemed to be in a world of their own.

Finally, the kiss ended and Zero spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you tried to explain," he whispered but Kaname only shook his head. "It's OK, Zero, everything's fine now," he murmured, happily smiling.

Zero didn't return the smile and his eyes still looked guilty. "I'm sorry I took you so hard just now," he apologised again, his cheeks colouring. "I... uhm, vamped out, I guess," he admitted, sounding rather like a child owning up to some wrongdoing. Kaname couldn't stop his smile from widening as he held Zero close and pressed his lips to the silver hair. He didn't even know why was Zero apologising to him but that was just the way the hunter was.

"Don't apologise for that, Zero. You were furious and it was easy for your vampire side to take over. There's nothing wrong in that. Truly," he murmured reassuringly. Zero nodded but he didn't look up and Kaname sighed.

"I never wanted to enjoy what happened with Yagari earlier," he murmured softly. "It was purely physical. Purebloods are..." Kaname broke off, his lips tightening in deep annoyance. It was something that was almost impossible to explain and he gave a deep sigh. "It was just pureblood psychology, Zero. I hated that I responded but it was nothing more than that. Nothing at all."

Zero nodded although he kept his face buried in Kaname's shoulder. "Did you hate how I took you earlier?" he asked in a small voice. It was obvious he was still thinking about those moments when he had lost himself and Kaname quickly raised Zero's face to his.

"No. I didn't hate it at all," he said firmly. "As long as it's you, I don't care how it goes and I don't care how rough you are."

Kaname then looked deep into Zero's eyes. "Vamp out on me anytime, Zero. I would always enjoy it, body and soul," he promised huskily with a teasing glint in his eyes but Zero only frowned at him. "But – but you were crying," he pointed out softly and Kaname flushed despite himself. "That wasn't due to how you were taking me, Zero, but because it was done in anger... and that was the only reason it hurt."

"I'm so sorry," Zero whispered but Kaname hushed him again. "It's always for you, Zero. No one else."

They kissed again, having all but forgotten about the man sitting stiffly on the bed. Yagari now knew for sure that Zero was in the safest hands possible. He gave them a moment more and thankfully for him, the passionate kiss ended. Before the two lovers could embark on another one, Yagari quickly stood up and neared them, crouching down in front of Zero.

"My apologies, Zero, for taking what is rightfully yours," Yagari tendered a rather formal sounding apology and Zero blinked. It was a moment before he could bring himself to nod. After all, what happened had already happened. There was no way to undo it or forget about it. The only thing they could do now was move on... and secure in Kaname's love, Zero was ready to try that. Yagari smiled in barely concealed relief as he saw the acceptance in his student's eyes. He ruffled Zero's hair affectionately.

"I'll see you for lessons tomorrow, then? Same time."

Without waiting for a reply, Yagari got up and turned, heading for the door. Halfway there, he stopped. No matter how magnanimous Kaname was and no matter how forgiving Zero was, this incident of accidental betrayal would always remain in their minds. Yagari knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either one of them, to always have this thing hanging between them and he paused at the door, fighting a lifetime of justified fear, deep seated prejudice and sheer distrust. Then he swung around, his blue eyed hard and gleaming with new resolve.

"Kuran - if you think it will make things better for all three of us, then do it. Use that mind thing on me and make me forget this ever happened."

"What?" Kaname looked stunned, as did Zero. The pureblood sat up straighter, his gaze fixed on the elder hunter's face. Zero glanced at Kaname before looking at Yagari as well.

"Sensei?" he murmured. "But you've always hated vampires..."

Yagari's lips twisted. "Hurry up before I change my mind," he said brusquely.

_There used to be only one that I didn't hate. But now there are two... Heck, I can't even believe what I'm saying to myself...!_

"But why?" Zero murmured. Yagari sighed and his face gentled as he came back and crouched down in front of his student once more. "Like Kuran said, Zero, it's all for you. No one else."

_Both of you lowered your pride because of one another. I guess I can do the same if it means all that much to you._

Zero's mouth moved but no sound came out and Yagari glanced at Kaname. There was unexpected respect in those dark eyes and Kaname smiled faintly. "I will leave it up to Zero to decide," he said quietly and Zero stared at them both.

How strange... he had gone to that guesthouse earlier, driven by instinct, wanting to know if Kaname was all right. The sight he had seen had shocked him to his bones. It had seemed like the ultimate betrayal but it wasn't. Zero looked at each one of them in turn and saw the love in their eyes. Kaname was prepared to sacrifice his pride and his body to keep Yagari here and now the master hunter himself was now offering to let a pureblood probe his mind in an ultimate gesture of trust.

Both men were so vitally important to Zero and he knew he treasured them both. They were ready to sacrifice themselves for him but did he really, truly need the proof of that love to appreciate what he had?

No. No, he didn't. It was enough that they trusted one another now. Truly, it was.

Kaname and Yagari kept silent as they looked at Zero and patiently waited for him to decide. At length, Zero took a deep breath and let it out slowly before shaking his head in bemusement. As strange as it was, he found he was kind of OK with it. It didn't mean he liked it – who on earth would – but they were willing to sacrifice for him and Zero suddenly found that he wanted to do the same.

"You don't have to, sensei," he finally said and both Kaname and Yagari stared at him in shock.

"Zero, are you sure?" the one eyed hunter asked. Despite his resolve, he couldn't help feeling deeply relieved all the same.

Zero nodded. "I'm fine with this," he said, his voice still soft but resolute. Yagari hesitated before he nodded, his eye glowing with respect and approval. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said, giving Zero's shoulder a squeeze before standing up. Yagari had no doubt that Kaname and Zero wanted some alone time now and he only hoped his student would have enough rest before resuming his training early tomorrow morning. At the door however, Kaname called him back and Yagari turned around again.

Kaname's expression was serious. "The blood bond I have with Zero has to remain a secret, as does my love for him. Otherwise..."

Yagari nodded, instantly knowing what the pureblood meant. "I got it. He's your weakness," he said and Kaname nodded.

_The only one I have now._

Yagari nodded again. "Your secrets are Zero's secrets too, Kuran. That means they're safe with me."

Zero's eyes flicked from one to the other. He was obviously embarrassed to have them both discussing him again like this. Yagari glanced at him and smiled a little before he looked at Kaname. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll watch out for Zero. For both of you."

Yagari and Kaname then traded a long, measuring look. It had been a long and tumultuous day for the two of them – no, Zero too - filled with surprises, shocks and revelations but at least the two former adversaries now knew where they stood. On the same side – the side that loved Zero and wanted nothing but the best for him.

With a final nod to the two vampires, Yagari exited the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Kaname turned back at Zero. He gave a soft smile and the hunter automatically blushed.

"Now, how about continuing where we left off earlier?" Kaname murmured meaningfully, making Zero's flush deepen. "I'm sorry-" he began, gentle fingers tracing the visible welts his vines had left on his lover's skin but Kaname placed his own fingers on Zero's lips to stop his apology.

"Was that for taking me roughly or for insisting that you want to top from now on?" he teased. Zero ducked his head again, feeling rather silly now. "For both," he mumbled.

Kaname laughed softly and Zero looked up wonderingly, his heart thrilling at the wonderful sound. He didn't think he had ever seen Kaname look so happy, his dark eyes were alight and shimmering with joy.

"I won't accept the first one but I will gladly accept the second," Kaname murmured. "I want to pleasure you, Zero. I want to be the one to love you."

Zero blushed again, his body reacting swiftly to the words and adoration in Kaname's eyes. "Now?" he whispered, hoping he didn't sound as hopeful as he felt but Kaname shook his head. "No, not now, Zero. You still haven't finished what you started earlier."

Zero stared wordlessly at him, feeling the tears well up again. He didn't want to keep any more secrets from Kaname. Not any longer. He wasn't just someone bonded to Kaname and he wasn't just a friend. He was Kaname's lover, someone who was loved, protected and valued, and he wanted Kaname to know that it wasn't just one sided. Not by a long, long shot.

The pureblood was starting to get up and Zero quickly grabbed his arm. "Kaname, wait!"

Kaname paused and looked enquiringly at him. To his embarrassment, Zero coloured up again. "I – I love you," he blurted out. To his surprise, Kaname only gave a deep, brilliant smile before leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I'm so glad you said that," he murmured against Zero's lips. When they drew back, the hunter stared at him.

"You knew," he said, sounding almost in awe. Kaname nodded. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been this hurt, Zero," he whispered. "I'm truly sorry everything was such a mess."

Zero stopped him with another kiss. "Don't, Kaname," he whispered back. "I don't want to think about that anymore. Only... this..."

Zero stood up and pulled Kaname to his feet, letting the quilt fall to the floor. With their lips locked in another passionate kiss, he walked the pureblood backwards towards the bed. Kaname was still light headed and he stumbled a little but Zero laid him down carefully onto his back and leaned over him, putting his neck at the pureblood's lips. He knew that Kaname was still weakened from the hunter poison flowing through him.

Kaname started to shake his head but Zero insisted. "Please, Kaname, I want you to," he said, his voice earnest. "Please," he whispered and Kaname opened his mouth at last, trembling with need and delight.

- o -

After Kaname had tenderly licked closed the bite marks he had made on Zero's neck, there was actually very little need to prepare his body for Zero's possession but the hunter did it anyway, gelling his fingers and inserting them into the graceful body beneath his with the utmost care. Kaname's body was still tender from the pounding he had received earlier but Zero's blood had helped a little and the pureblood writhed on the bloodstained sheets, genuine pleasure racing through his body as he relished the sweet taste of Zero's blood on his tongue and felt his lover's fingers going in deep.

The vines did not appear this time as Zero made slow, deliberate love to Kaname, conscious of the other's bruised body. Zero eased up on his thrusts and rocked his hips against Kaname's instead to compensate, his hands holding the pale thighs gently but firmly apart. This time, when Zero's arousal nudged up against that special place inside Kaname, he cried with happiness as his body sang in complete delight.

"I love you, Zero," he murmured shakily, his breath hitching on a sob.

_I would do anything for the one I love._

Zero sniffled softly. He smiled and bent down to cover Kaname's quivering lips with his own. They kissed tenderly before Zero lifted his head and smiled again.

"I love you, Kaname," he whispered.

_I would do anything for you as well._

In their hearts, Kaname and Zero both knew that they could never forget this incident of accidental betrayal but at least it had forced them to confront their true feelings for each other. Right now though, all Zero wanted to do was please Kaname and pleasure him out of his mind. He rocked his hips down again, deliberately rubbing his lower abdomen against the throbbing and hard arousal pinned there. Kaname gasped in delight and pushed his hips back, encouraging Zero to make him wholly his. The pureblood desperately wanted to forget the other two experiences he had had earlier, both with Yagari as well as Zero.

With another brilliant smile, Zero complied. He increased his motions and soon, there was no more room for anything but a mind blanking pleasure that rushed through their bodies, leaving them shaken but completely fulfilled. Kaname's pureblood healing hadn't kicked in yet and as his body trembled in the aftermath of bliss and a rarely felt soreness, he couldn't help sobbing a little after that, cradled securely in Zero's arms.

Kaname had bartered both his pride and his body but miraculously, Zero loved him and for that alone, the pureblood felt his sacrifice was well worth it. Nothing in the world was too much for Zero and Kaname let the small, wondering smile on his lips have their way as he pillowed his head tiredly but contentedly on the hunter's shoulder. They would still have to hide their true relationship from almost everyone in the world except for a small handful of trusted and loyal nobles but joining that group now was a hardened and experienced vampire hunter.

And Kaname knew without a shadow of a doubt that Touga Yagari would be every bit as trustworthy and loyal as any one of his inner circle nobles. After all, he and Yagari would do anything for Zero Kiryuu, the boy they both loved.

-- Story End --


End file.
